Harry Potter y La Orden de Orión
by Arizu Eiri
Summary: Harry ha vencido a Voldemort y ahora el mundo mágico está en paz. Sin embargo, la aparición de una misteriosa Orden amenaza con tambalear la frágil estabilidad que existe luego de la Guerra. Draco Malfoy, prisionero en Azkaban, es la clave de todo. Drarry
1. El Prisionero 406

_Hola a todos los lectores/as del Drarry, soy Kohama, la nueva beta de Arizu, y les traemos "Harry Potter y la Orden de Orión" la versión corregida de "La Orden de Orión"_

_En esta oportunidad Harry tendrá nuevas y peligrosas aventuras de la mano de sus amigos y algunos no tan amigos. Esperemos que todo le resulte bien..._

_Capítulo a capítulo se irá develando un intrincado misterio referente a algunas de las más antiguas familias sangrepura, a poderosos magos y a un gran e inminente peligro..._

_¡Disfruten!_

**Capítulo 1: El prisionero 406**

- ¿Es eso posible? –Harry estaba sentado sirviéndose un café expreso con leche, frente a él estaban Ron, (casado hace dos años con Blaise Zabini), comiendo donas en exceso, y Hermione que bebía su té matutino, era de esas pocas veces que podían reunirse a conversar, sus vidas habían cambiado bastante desde la guerra.

- Claro. – Respondió la chica - De hecho hay como tres de ellos que han sido de mucha utilidad en el pasado. –Harry sopesaba la información. - ¿Recuerdas el caso Green?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?… -Harry suspiró ante el recuerdo.

El caso Green había sido el primer caso en el que habían participado al entrar en la escuela de aurores: Un mago no muy poderoso pero sí muy escurridizo se dedicaba a cazar a los muggles. Les dejaba correr y cuando les alcanzaba cortaba sus cabezas, para hacerlas aparecer en el Ministerio.

- Bueno, el jefe a cargo, Weyne si no estoy mal, pidió ayuda precisamente al reo 406. Dicen que es el más eficiente, que antes de ser encarcelado fue un gran conocedor y ayudó no sólo en el caso Green, sino también en varios más. Ayudó a Remus a atrapar a Bellatrix, a los Lestrange… y no sé cuántos más. – Dijo terminando su té.- Si alguien puede ayudarte en ese caso tuyo es él.

- No estoy muy seguro… – Aun así el moreno no pudo negar que se lo pensaría, ambos escucharon a Ron resoplar - ¿Pasa algo?

- Es Blaise… no ha estado muy bien de salud, me preocupa. Ayer casi no durmió, tiene unos sueños muy extraños y se levanta asustado. – Respondió abatido, agarrando su cabeza de forma preocupada - Le dan temblores por todo el cuerpo… sé que está asustado y yo estoy realmente preocupado.

- ¿Lo has llevado a un especialista? – Preguntó la chica mirándole seriamente. - En la tarde tengo un descanso, puedes llevarlo. Hablaré con Erianor para que le atienda. – Erianor Valmont, un medimago de renombre, líder del área de Investigación de Enfermedades Mágicas, se caracterizaba por no atender público, por eso era un gran favor lograr que viera a Blaise y jefe de Hermione.

- Gracias. – El pelirrojo estaba realmente intranquilo. Blaise era lo más importante en su vida, si algo le pasaba… apretó los puños, no, nada podía pasarle.

- Iré a hablar con el reo 406. – Se decidió el moreno. - Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche en la reunión de la orden, espero que Blaise mejore. - Harry se despidió de ambos y salió rumbo a su oficina.

«o»

Caminó lentamente, no había querido aparecerse, aún tenía cosas que pensar. No sabía que los aurores negociaban trueques con los presos de Azkaban a cambio de ayuda.

De camino a su oficina reconoció a Weyne.

- Hola… em… Weyne, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Era un tipo de unos 40 años, de estatura normal, de cabellos cobrizos y mirada tranquila, pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera; pero tenía una agudeza digna de un jefe auror. Le sonrió con simpatía y asintió.

- Tú dirás, Potter. – Dijo una vez ya instalados en la oficina del moreno. Él había sido su primer jefe, antes de que le dieran una unidad propia.

- Quería saber… sobre eso de que hay prisioneros que ayudan en las investigaciones… - Harry dudaba al hablar, era propio de él desconfiar. Él mismo había encerrado a la mitad de reos de la cárcel.

- Es verdad,- Confirmó el auror. - El Ministro te dio un caso difícil, la orden de Orión, si no me equivoco. – Habló pensativo, mirando evaluativamente al chico frente a él.

- Sí, la verdad no hay delito probado aún contra esta supuesta Orden. Pero el Ministro reaccionó extrañamente. Nos mandó a mí y mi equipo, que nos caracterizamos por ser aurores de acción… tu sabes. –Harry le sonrío. Aurores de acción, o sea, que se encargaban de asesinos, estafadores, mafia… no solían tratar temas de religión.

- Pues a mí me parece bien que Kingsley se preocupe. Desde que el mundo es mundo que existe esta Orden. Incluso se dijo que tú-sabes-quién trató de reclutarlos. Por lo demás no se sabe nada de ellos, sólo que son algo así como una orden religiosa… no sé si de Merlín o de algo más –dijo pensativo. - El reo 406 debe saber de ésto.

- ¿Quién es ese reo? –preguntó Harry, a quien no terminaba de gustarle la idea de trabajar con un delincuente.

- No es un asesino si es lo que te preocupa. – respondió Weyne. - De hecho fue compañero tuyo en la escuela: Draco Malfoy.

- ¡¿Qué cosa? - Harry tuvo que aceptar que estaba sorprendido. – Creí que había desaparecido…

- No, no lo hizo. Es extraño que no te hayas enterado. – Weyne acarició su mandíbula, pensativo. - En un acuerdo con Rufus Scrimgeour su familia acordó tenerlo encerrado hasta que la guerra terminara. Las cosas se les complicaron y se cerró el acuerdo de no sé cuántos años. No preguntes – Acotó al ver la cara de incredulidad del moreno.- Por alguna razón que desconozco muchas personas lo quieren muerto. No está en una celda, si quieres saberlo; tiene una habitación bastante confortable.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Malfoy está por su _voluntad_ en Azkaban? – Preguntó con desconfianza. El hombre frente a él sólo levantó y bajó los hombros, en señal de inocencia. La verdad era que Wayne no tenía idea por qué el chico seguía en prisión, lo único que sabía era que les ayudaba con las investigaciones, y por experiencia él sabía que no era bueno tener _'conocimiento de más'._

- Mira según mis suposiciones… o está voluntariamente en Azkaban o ha ayudado tanto a los aurores que ha logrado hacerse por su cuenta de un lugar más o menos decente. Te aseguro que ese tío tiene hasta una mini biblioteca en la prisión. – Harry negó sin poder creerlo. - Quizás si tú le preguntar a Kingsley tal vez te cuente de qué va todo eso. – Dijo al fin poniéndose de pie. – Tal vez no te guste que los presos colaboren con nosotros, pero yo no puedo quejarme Harry, Malfoy ha sido fundamental para resolver crímenes, desde cosas simples hasta pociones en mal estado. El chico es brillante y puedo decirte que la gran mayoría pensamos que está allí porque le están protegiendo de algo.

Cuando Weyne salió, el moreno estaba aún más confuso. El reo 406 estaba ahí por su voluntad. No pudo resistir la curiosidad y sin más salió rumbo a la oficina del ministro.

«o»

No tuvo problemas en llegar, la oficina del Ministro ocupaba un piso completo. La secretaria de Kingsley, una chica pelirroja más o menos de su edad, se sonrojó al verlo y se levantó de inmediato para avisar al Ministro del arribo del auror Potter.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Harry? –Preguntó el ex-auror apartando el pergamino que revisaba. - ¿Encontraste algo de la Orden de Orión?

- No, señor. – Respondió Harry tomando asiento. - Vengo a hablar por otro tema; es el reo 406… Draco Malfoy. – Kingsley se vio pensativo, pero le dejo continuar.- Si es verdad que ha trabajado ayudando a los aurores, y que tranzó su estadía en la prisión con Scrimgeour… ¿Por qué terminada la guerra sigue encerrado? –el Ministro suspiró.

- Malfoy es probablemente el segundo caso más extraño que he visto en mi vida. – Contestó sinceramente, mirando a Harry - Tú eres el primero. Te encargué investigar a la Orden de Orión, porque al parecer nuestro reo favorito pertenece a ella; y hace poco se han dejado notar en Francia e Italia. Lo que significa que los siglos de silencio se acabaron. La orden de Orión, tal como dice su nombre, espera la llegada del tal Orión, que se supone que será el mago más poderoso de la historia. Rumores entre los Ministros de Francia e Italia dicen que buscan un nuevo Lord… pero que gobierne toda Europa; un supuesto elegido.

- ¿Y por qué no se ha dado la alarma a los Ministerios del resto de Europa? –Harry estaba realmente impresionado. – Esta supuesta Orden podría ser muy peligrosa.

- Dumbledore nos pidió moderación. Todo lo que tenemos de la Orden de Orión son rumores. El mismo director dice que toda la vida han existido pero que no sabe casi nada de ellos. No puedo arriesgarme a un terror colectivo cuando recién termina esta guerra. Necesito que averigües qué sucede. – Se veía bastante abatido. - Harry el reo 406 es una pieza fundamental, pues Rufus en sus referencias señaló a la Orden de Orión y algunos nombres. Necesito que te ganes su confianza, pero que poco a poco le vayas preguntando por esa condenada Orden.

Harry frunció el ceño, irritado.

- No creo que sea posible. Malfoy me odia.

- Varios de tus compañeros de escuela dicen lo contrario. He hablado con Blaise y Pansy – Ambos en relación con la Orden del Fénix, pero ninguno perteneciente. Blaise como marido de Ron, Pansy como pareja de Percy. - Ellos dicen que si Malfoy te hubiera odiado no se habría molestado en _no _dejarte en paz. De hecho ellos lo clasifican como tensión sexual adolescente. – Harry se sonrojó furiosamente, sorprendido y abochornado. No era necesario mentirle a Kingsley él sabia que él era bisexual, pero que señalara además que podría usar esa 'arma' contra Malfoy de cierta forma le hizo sentir muy incómodo.

- Bueno… no. Digo, eso no es…

- Ahí tienes un punto a tu favor, Potter. Ve y obtén toda la información que puedas.

- ¿Y se supone que lo seduzca? – Exclamó ofendido. - Ese no es el trabajo de un auror…

- Tu trabajo, Harry, – Kinglsey le apuntó con un dedo severo. – es conseguir toda la información posible sobre la Orden de Orión, para su evaluación y, en caso de que sea peligrosa, posterior desmantelamiento. El cómo lo hagas es asunto tuyo.

El auror enmudeció. Era cierto, no tenía que seducirle para sacarle información. Era una persona inteligente, y el rubio no se dejaría seducir por alguien que, en su situación, le representase peligro.

- Ya… -se retractó. - Supongo que puedo acercarme, decirle que… o sea, debería tomar otroscasos y que Malfoy me ayude a resolverlos, para ganarme su confianza. Qué sé yo, pasar tiempo con él, supongo. – Kingsley le miraba pensativo.

- No es mala idea, Dumbledore me envió una carta hace poco, pidiendo que el tema de la Orden de Orión, fuera tratado directamente por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Tal vez sería mejor, pues así no me preocuparía por posibles traiciones. –Harry asintió. -Pero eso dejaría a Sirius y Remus al mando.

- No hay problema. – Sonrío el moreno. - Volver a trabajar con toda la Orden será fenomenal. Mientras tanto me ocuparé del caso el tráfico de pociones al mundo muggle con Malfoy. De todas formas necesitaba algo de ayuda, aún no encuentro nada. – Kingsley asintió, el moreno iba saliendo de su oficina cuando le detuvo.

- Por cierto, Harry, la reunión de hoy con la Orden del Fénix en la noche es a las 8 en la Madriguera, no lo olvides.– El moreno puso mala cara. - Sé que terminaste mal con Ginny pero es algo fuera de ustedes. Necesitamos saber que esto no es un peligro real… y de serlo, debemos estar preparados. –Harry asintió y salió de la oficina, se dirigió a pasos rápidos rumbo a la cárcel.

«o»

Azkaban seguía siendo tan sombría como siempre. Su fría estructura de piedra azotada por heladas aguas, el aroma a miedo que desprendía, el dolor y la locura palpables en cada habitación; simplemente _hermoso. _Quizás como auror debería estar acostumbrado, pero no podía detener el escalofrío que le recorría cada vez que atravesaba las inmensas puertas de entrada.

- Buenas. – Saludó a los guardias mientras se paraba dentro de un círculo dibujado en el piso. Sintió los hechizos recorrer su cuerpo en busca de objetos prohibidos. Cuando éstos cesaron apareció en su pecho una insignia que rezaba: _"Auror Potter. Jefe de la 3º unidad del cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio. Permitido el acceso a todas las áreas"_. - Estoy buscando la celda 406.

- Claro Potter. – Respondió uno de ellos mientras buscaba los datos en una planilla.- Área 23 – Leyó.- Sube hasta esa área, sigue por el pasillo a tu izquierda. Debes pasar por la zona de máxima seguridad. La celda 406 es la última puerta, está medio alejada del resto. – El moreno les agradeció y camino en la ruta indicada.

Hacía mucho frío en ese lugar, odiaba Azkaban, no entendía como alguien podía estar ahí por voluntad propia. Abrió la puerta con la llave maestra que todo jefe de unidad tenía. No le sorprendió el lugar: frío, tétrico y húmedo, igual que el resto de la prisión. La diferencia radicaba en el estante lleno de libros que ocupada toda una pared, en los candelabros y antorchas colgadas por ahí, y en una alfombra que, si bien mostraba haber tenido mejores tiempos, era un lujo que los presos comunes no tenían.

Le vio acostado en el típico camastro que se repetía en esas celdas: un catre con un delgadísimo colchón, y una manta que no alcanzaba para llamarle sábana. Por lo menos tenía un abrigo, muggle para sorpresa del moreno, probablemente por sus servicios con los aurores. La verdad lo que había dicho Wayne cobró sentido: sí era un lugar mucho mejor que el resto de la cárcel.

- ¿Hola? – El chico en la cama se sentó en ella. Le miro evaluativamente para finalmente sonreír.

- Te tardaste. – Harry frunció el ceño. Nunca había estado allí, ¿de dónde sacaba el rubio esa frase? Tal vez después de tanto tiempo en prisión se había terminado de volver loco. - Sabía que algún día me ibas a necesitar. – Añadió al notar la cara de negación del moreno. - ¿De qué se trata?

- Tráfico de pociones – Respondió poniéndose en el papel de auror.

El rubio se mostró sorprendido y tal vez algo decepcionado, se levantó y se acercó a él. Entonces Harry notó los cambios: no era rubio, su cabello era completamente blanco y estaba sucio, sus ojos antes de un gris oscuro extremadamente expresivos, (por lo menos reflejando su odio hacia él), ahora estaban apagados y eran de un gris perla casi blanquecino. Su piel era aún más blanca de lo que recordaba.

- Mandé a buscar la carpeta con los datos. – El otro miró interesadamente sus ojos, suspiró sonoramente.

- Bien, ¿cómo actúan?

- Eh… bueno, no sabemos cómo lo hacen, pero llevan pociones al mundo muggle. –Draco se vio pensativo y busco entre sus libros. - Son pociones que para nosotros son de uso doméstico, dolores de cabeza, estomago, resaca. Pero en el mundo muggle han alcanzado un alto valor y han puesto en riesgo el código de no dejarnos conocer por ellos.

- ¿Cómo las envían? Eso es sencillo. – Dijo tomando un libro de recomendaciones muggles. - Pasé una temporada viviendo entre muggles, – la expresión de sorpresa de Harry le hizo seguir hablando. - no por voluntad propia, estaba huyendo de la guerra. –volvió a suspirar. El moreno notó que el cabello del platino le llegaba tal vez a la cintura. - Son extremadamente dependientes de sus fármacos inservibles… unas pastillas. – Le dio un dibujo, Harry las conocía, glándulas blandas para no dañar el estómago, según los muggles. - Sería fácil para cualquier mago que sepa algo de pociones poner la poción en una pequeña dosis dentro. De esa forma pasan al mundo muggle y nadie sospecha nada. – Sonrío triunfante. - ¿Hay sospechosos?

- Hasta ahora estábamos investigando una nueva firma corporativa, conocidos en Francia. – El rubio puso mala cara.

- ¿Se le pasaron a Erianor? – Preguntó sorprendido. - Tal vez no son tan novatos como crees.

- ¿Erianor? – repitió confuso. - ¿Qué tiene que ver el jefe de Investigación de Enfermedades Mágicas con esto? – Harry sabía quién era, pero le sorprendió que el rubio lo supiera y que estuviera relacionado con el caso.

- Todo, pues no se puede ser medimago sin saber de pociones, me lleva a pensar que hay algo más grande detrás de esto. Erianor es uno de los tipos más capaces que conozco, simplemente no me creo que unos novatos se le hayan pasado por alto. – Se apoyó en la pared con aire pensativo, cuando unos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron.

- Jefe – Una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules ingresó en la habitación, le entregó una carpeta al moreno y se fue. Draco se la quitó de las manos y la leyó rápidamente.

- Algo anda mal con esto. Creo que no sólo se trata de… - Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Esta vez entró un hombre de uno 35 años, de cabellos castaños claros, con unos anteojos de marco fino que adornaban sus llamativos ojos celestes. Vestía como doctor, pero uno muggle.

- Draco – El hombre corrió al verlo y le estrechó protectoramente entre sus brazos. Harry notó la incomodidad del rubio ante el gesto, pues estaba adorablemente sonrojado.

'A_dorablemente… No, yo no pensé eso'_ - se dijo Harry.

- Erianor, suéltame. Estoy trabajando con tu estupidez – El tipo se alejó sólo unos centímetros para ver a Harry. Su expresión tierna cambió por una profesional. - Según este auror, se te pasó un grupo de novatos que trafican pociones al mundo muggle.

- ¡Oye, eso es información clasificada! – exclamó Harry.

- Tranquilo, – Dijo el jefe de los medimagos, vestido o disfrazado de muggle. - ya lo sabía. Es sólo que el joven Potter me advirtió que me quitara de en medio, que era _su _trabajo. – Aclaró sonriendo y volviendo a abrazar al platino. - Tu cabello necesita un lavado, ¿es que aún no tienes baño? – Draco se volvió a ruborizar, pero ahora de vergüenza.

- No, tengo a veces permiso de usar las duchas de la prisión. – El de cabellos castaños se vio pensativo.

- Tendremos que arreglar eso. – Pasó cariñosamente la mano izquierda por los cabellos del platino; por la expresión del Malfoy, Harry supo que amaba que hicieran eso. _Pasar los dedos por entre su cabello,_ se veía tentador. Cuando Erianor quitó los dedos los tenían sucios, y el cabello del rubio resplandecía. - Así está mejor. – Tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos. - Sé que estás trabajando, lo siento, tenía que saber que estabas bien. – El rubio se veía tan manso entre las manos del doctor, que provocó una pizca de envidia en Harry. - Tengo que irme, vendré la próxima semana con Huge. – Le dio un corto beso en la frente y se encaminó a la salida. - Cuídelo señor Potter, Draco no ha estado muy bien de salud. – La puerta se cerró.

- ¿Amigo tuyo? – Preguntó burlonamente el moreno.

- Defensor. – Harry se puso serio, tal vez ese hombre tenía algo que ver con la orden de Orión. - Amigo de mi padrino. – El moreno se relajó, Snape seguía trabajando para ellos en la Orden del Fénix.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de suspirar. No, esos dos, Severus y Erianor, no eran amigos, pero era mejor relajar a Potter.

- Estoy agotado, déjame la carpeta, lo analizare. Ven mañana y prometo tener resultados. – Le sonrío amablemente, Harry le vio subirse a la cama y dejarse caer, parecía verdaderamente agotado.

- Oye… ¿estás bien? – Harry se sentó al lado de la cama, en un pequeño banco, toco su frente, tenía un poco de temperatura.

- Ya pasará – Suspiró restándole importancia.

- Has cambiado – aseveró sin pensar el moreno. - Hasta en lo físico.

- La gente cambia, yo he madurado – El rubio se acurrucó, mientras se aferraba a su manta, Harry se quitó su túnica y se la puso encima.

- ¿Estás mejor? – Draco le miro impresionado.

- Tal vez… – El rubio se levantó y rozó sus labios con los del moreno. Un roce algo cuasi casual, Harry sintió como parte de su magia envolvía protectoramente al platino. - …sea cierto.

El rubio se quedó dormido en sus brazos, entre la túnica, la manta y la cama.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, hasta que opto por dejarle descansar, el medimago había dicho que el rubio estaba algo delicado. Le dejo la túnica, no sin antes aplicarle un hechizo para mantenerle caliente.

Se sintió raro, hacía siglos que no le daba magia a alguien, supuso que Draco debía estar muy desesperado para haberle _'pedido'_ parte de la suya…

¿Cuándo iba a salir de la prisión?

No pudo detener la tentación, y pasó los dedos por entre el cabello del platino, el tacto fue suave, como tocar el agua.

- ¡Ah! – el rubio había gemido.

Harry se sonrojó, esa clase de gemidos eran propios de otro tipo de situaciones. Miró su reloj, iba 10 minutos tarde a la junta con la Orden del Fénix, por lo que se apresuró a salir de Azkaban y se apareció cerca de La Madriguera.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. La historia de los Rosacruces

**Capitulo 2: La historia de los Rosacruces **

Cuando Potter salió de su celda, Draco se sentó en el camastro. Sentía los fuertes temblores de su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí mismo. Tener a Potter cerca era malo…muy malo; ese hombre era un imán para las catástrofes. Recordó lo que había ocurrido cuando encontró la cámara de Salazar Slytherin, cuando quiso la piedra filosofal… el chico en sí era un problema. O eso era lo que decía su cabeza, en cambio su magia reaccionaba diferente.

Apretó contra sí la túnica que el auror le había dejado. Estaba aterrado, tanto que su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro, la cosas estaban mal. Se suponía que algo debía de haber cambiado, pasar de oruga a mariposa o algo así, pero durante sus años de estadía en Azkaban no estaba pasando nada y eso le preocupaba enormemente.

'_No te alteres'_ dijo esa voz en su cabeza que siempre le acompañaba.

Iba a quedar dormido cuando sintió a alguien fuera, se acercaba a su puerta a paso cansado, pero él sabía que estaba fingiendo; el otro era un gran guerrero y podía moverse más rápido que cualquiera. La puerta se abrió sin llave y sin sonido, el rubio bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra.

- Pronto saldrás de aquí – le informó aquel hombre desde la entrada, Draco se puso más intranquilo.

- Pero… no he aprendido nada – dijo él desde su camastro. El viejo le sonrió cómplice, el rubio se alteró. Esa mirada normalmente significaba que sí, que había aprendido algo, pero él no lo había notado, ¿sería eso posible?

Harry entró rápidamente en la casa, aún estaba algo preocupado por el rubio, realmente se veía muy débil. Eso era extraño, pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la sala de juntas, habilitada durante la guerra.

Recordaba que el platino siempre fue uno de los magos más fuertes de su edad. En Hogwarts, los mejores eran Hermione, un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Gray, Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott y él. Siempre se preguntó por qué se concentraban en Slytherin. Sonrío, tal vez por su instinto de supervivencia se esforzaban más por estudiar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Blaise había sido el mejor amigo de Malfoy desde siempre, quizás tendría que ponerle más ojo, y eso no le iba a gustar nada a Ron, que era tan celoso con su marido.

- Ya era hora, iba a ir por ti – dijo Sirius abrazándole nada más entrar. - ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al ver su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Eh… sí. Se alargó mi trabajo. Hola a todos – sonrió –. Muero de hambre, ¿habrá algo para comer? – La señora Weasley le puso al instante un plato con abundante comida frente a él.

- Debes alimentarte bien Harry – señaló sonriéndole. El moreno no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Draco comía bien, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Dumbledore.

- Tengo entendido - dijo el director mirando seriamente a Harry - que Kingsley te dio la posibilidad de acercarte a Malfoy en la prisión – Harry apartó la vista del plato, para ponerse igual de serio, Sirius se sentó a su lado.

- Sí, aunque decidimos que lo mejor es que me gane su confianza, ese es el primer objetivo – habló el moreno seriamente. Sintió la mirada de gran parte de la orden sobre él, y casi podía escuchar las quejas por pedirle que se acercara a su acérrimo enemigo de la escuela, mas Harry se limitó a seguir comiendo.

- ¿Podrían explicarnos a los demás? – dijo Ginny de mal humor. Harry no se atrevió a verla a la cara, así que continuó mirando el plato.

- Oh, claro – contestó Albus-. Hace unas dos semanas, en Italia, y hace una en Francia, apareció el Sello de la Resurrección. Es una cruz con una rosa en medio, _la Rosacruz_.

Según testimonios históricos, un teólogo luterano llamado Juan Valentín Andrea publicó en Cassel, Alemania, el folleto titulado_ "Fama Fraternáis Rosa Crucis"_. En el folleto se cuenta la historia de un noble alemán, Christian Rossecreuz, personaje de leyenda sin base histórica, que en sus viajes al Oriente se inició en los misterios de la magia la cual mezcló con doctrinas cristianas, fundando la Hermandad Rosacruz, en 1408. Andrea se presentaba como heredero de sus secretos, los que ofrecía al público en su obra. La Rosa y la Cruz eran parte del escudo de la familia Andrea – Hizo una pausa -. Esta información la encontró Remus, entre las leyendas muggles. Se supone que lo que remarca esta cruz es sólo la aparición de un supuesto elegido.

Ahora bien, desde hace muchos siglos se conoce de la existencia de un grupo de magos alrededor del mundo que se reconocen con esta Cruz; pero que son llamados la Orden de Orión, a la espera del elegido: Orión.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? – preguntó Sirius. No le estaba gustando nada cómo sonaba eso de una Orden en busca de un elegido.

- Se han comenzado a movilizar y es importante tenerlos vigilados. En el mundo muggle se les conoce como Templarios a la orden de una Iglesia; aunque no se sabe si sirven a algún Dios en especial. Son asesinos y son magos, forman una especie de agrupación de magos con habilidades especiales…

- ¿Habilidades especiales? – interrumpió Hermione -. ¿A qué se refiere?

- Pues… Harry tiene una habilidad especial, rara incluso entre magos: habla parsel –explicó el director -. Se supone, por lo que he podido averiguar, que son cuatro o cinco personas por país, entrenados por esta Orden. En el mundo muggle se les conoce como Iglesia, totalmente lejos de la verdad mágica. No son una orden religiosa, o eso creemos, lo importante es que son peligrosos y si han aparecido es porque el supuesto Orión debe estar cerca. Necesitamos que Orión, sea quien sea, no caiga en sus manos, pues no sabemos si lo quieren como un próximo Lord, o tal vez para algo peor – terminó lúgubremente el director.

- ¿Podría ser Harry? – preguntó uno de los gemelos Weasley. Fred, a juzgar por su tono juguetón -. No sería novedad, y eso nos restaría mucho trabajo.

- Cuando Harry nació – esta vez hablaba Lupin - la orden se presentó para verlo – Todos se mostraron sorprendidos -. No sé quiénes eran, porque llevaban hechizos glamour, pero con Sirius, Lily y James tuvimos que luchar con ellos. Sé que uno de ellos te vio, Harry – el moreno tragó saliva, otra vez sería un elegido. Por lo menos eso le evitaba el trabajo de encontrarse -. Y se fueron… Nunca más aparecieron, por lo que creímos que no podía tratarse de ti, aunque esas deducciones las tenemos ahora, que sabemos un poco más de esta Orden.

- Ellos visitaron a más chicos nacidos por esas fechas, entre Junio y Julio de 1980 – comentó Sirius –. Recuerdo haber escuchado a Regulus que Narcissa estuvo gritando como loca y a Lucius luchando, también fueron por Malfoy…

- Pero antes fueron por Zabini, Blaise – Dumbledore le sonrió a la pareja, Ron tenía sentado en sus piernas a su marido, que dormía plácidamente y ajeno a lo que se conversaba -. Por eso es necesario saber qué pasó en esas casas. Sabemos, porque Remus y Sirius lucharon por proteger a Harry, que no era a quien buscaban. Pero no sabemos qué paso en las casas de Blaise y Malfoy.

- Según lo que Regulus me contó… – siguió Sirius, recordando aquellos días en que hablaba con su hermano menor - los Malfoy también habían luchado. Dijo que una enorme cantidad de luz salió de la mansión Malfoy, y que Narcisa estuvo mucho tiempo desaparecida después de eso.

- Pero los dejaron en libertad… o sea, si cualquiera de los dos hubiera sido Orión se los habrían llevado. No tiene lógica que los hayan dejado sin más – reflexionó Harry, asustándose. Esa podía ser una buena razón por la que Malfoy quisiera mantenerse aún encerrado en prisión.

-No sé qué es lo buscaban Harry. Lo que sé es que 24 años han pasado sin que se mostraran y ahora aparecen así nada más por Europa, debe haber una explicación – dijo Kingsley.

- Podrían estar reclutando gente – expuso tímidamente Luna, a un lado del salón -. Piénselo, si la Orden de Orión raptara a los niños que más tarde serán su ejército… eso les tacharía como delincuentes y todo el mundo estaría tras ellos. Si han podido mantenerse en secreto es porque no han roto ninguna ley.

- Lo que dice Luna es cierto – acotó Hermione -. Y hay otra cosa; por ejemplo, si reclutan a Blaise…

- ¡Usa otro ejemplo! – saltó Ron, la chica se disculpó con la mirada.

- Si reclutan a Malfoy cuando este nace, lo raptan, se lo llevan y lo entrenan. ¿Cómo hacen después para reinsertarlo en la sociedad? En cualquier parte del mundo él sería un desaparecido - Hermione estaba realmente muy preocupada -. Lo que ellos deben de hacer es acercarse a los niños y a sus padres, antes de que sean convertidos en miembros de la Orden.

- Eso tiene sentido – asintió el director pensativo. Pareció perderse un segundo en sus recuerdos, pero de un parpadeo volvió y se giró hacia el moreno - ¿Harry cómo va tu misión para acercarte a Malfoy?

- ¿Por qué es necesario que se acerque a Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny dejando ver un tinte de celos. Ella había visto la relación de esos dos en la escuela, sabía que era cosa de enfoques, que se habían odiado porque tenían que hacerlo, pero también sabía que pasaban cosas extrañas cuando estaban juntos.

- Malfoy es el único contacto que tenemos con la famosa Orden – contestó Remus algo molesto por la reacción de la chica. Ella había terminado con su cachorro, no tenía por qué hacerle problemas ahora -. No sabemos por qué se mantiene encerrado en la prisión. No sabemos por qué sus poderes van y vienen, y lo más importante, no sabemos si Lucius tenía alguna relación con ellos…

- ¿Sus poderes van y vienen? – preguntó Harry y se sonrojó. Recordó lo débil que había estado en la tarde, su cuasi beso, el cómo su magia le había protegido, pero principalmente ese gemido que había salido de los labios del platino, ese mismo que no dejaba de oír cuando pensaba en él.

- Hemos estado vigilándolo, pero no ha hecho nada extraño – dijo Kingsley, viendo desconfiadamente a Snape -. Pero hay días en que Malfoy tiene que convocar hechizos que implican gran cantidad de magia, y lo hace. Y hay momentos, como ahora, que está tan débil que pone en riesgo su salud.

- Draco siempre ha pasado por esos desniveles de magia – comentó Snape. Todos se quedaron en silencio, parecía que recién recordaban que estaba presente -. Es una de las razones por las que no podía enfrentar directamente al señor Potter en el colegio. Según lo que Lucius me dijo antes de morir, su nacimiento fue… especial. Para llevar el parto de Narcissa a buen término tuvieron que interferir algunos… - el profesor pareció ensimismado.- familiares. La mezcla de sus magias provocó un desajuste en el equilibrio del muchacho desde muy temprana edad.

- ¿Es posible que Lucius te ocultara algo? Digo si es posible que, por ejemplo, no te dijera si Draco o él mismo tenían relación con la orden de Orión – preguntó George Weasley.

- Por supuesto, es absolutamente viable. Ni Lucius ni Draco son personas fáciles de tratar. – dijo Snape aún metido en sus pensamientos. Quería a Lucius, muchísimo más a Draco, pero sabía que había cosas extrañas. Recordaba haber visto a Lucius al borde de la muerte por la fecha en que Draco nació; y era cierto eso de la desaparición de Narcisa. Lo que no sabía era si esa pérdida de magia era producto de un enfrentamiento con otros magos o alguna otra cosa, pero prefería averiguar por sí solo, no confiaba en Albus respecto a los Malfoy, siempre les había guardado un gran recelo. - Si Lucius tenía alguna relación con la Orden de Orión, no me lo dijo jamás –mintió. Claro que sabía que Lucius tenía relación con la orden de Orión, por eso no calzaba que ésta les hubiera atacado, pero tendría que averiguar por su parte.

Sintió la pesada mirada de Dumbledore sobre él, si lo que intentaba era Legeremancia, sabía que no vería nada, menos aún si estaba protegiendo a Draco… tenía que hablar con él, y tenía que hablar con el doctor y su insoportable cara de bueno

Todos cayeron en silencio sepulcral. Harry se imaginaba lo dolorosos que debían ser para Draco los desniveles de magia. Él mismo los había sentido después de enfrentar a Voldemort y tener que absorber casi toda su magia, demoró bastante tiempo en poder controlarse; claro que él había vivido el exceso de magia, jamás su falta.

- Pondremos esto en orden – resolvió Dumbledore después un rato –. Harry, es _necesario_ que te ganes la confianza de Draco. Ron debes hacer que Blaise te cuente lo que pasó en su casa hace tantos años. Si bien no creo que lo recuerde, sus padres debieron decirle algo. Severus, Remus, Sirius, ustedes irán al continente y se pondrán en contacto con Minerva, Hagrid y Emmelie Vance y buscaran información de cualquier tipo, incluso leyendas muggles. Los demás, los quiero atentos, se supone que son 4 o 5 personas que trabajan por país, pero según el Ministerio Francés se han estado movilizando a Inglaterra. Cualquiera puede ser sospechoso. – Todos asintieron y la junta se dio por finalizada. Harry se acercó a Ron que abrazaba protectoramente a Blaise.

- Estarán bien – aseguró el moreno sonriéndole despreocupado -. No creo que Blaise sea miembro de esta Orden – Ron resopló.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa. Harry, Blaise hace rato pasa por los desniveles de magia que mencionaron tenía Malfoy. Tal vez les hicieron algo cuando los visitaron de bebés – dijo preocupado.

- No, no es eso – contradijo Hermione sonriéndole a ambos chicos -. Hoy fueron a ver a Erianor, ¿verdad? – el pelirrojo asintió.

-Tu jefe es muy agradable – dijo Ron acomodando a Blaise, dejando su cabeza descansar en uno de sus hombros y acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura -. Muy guapo también, debo decir. Blaise me dijo que tal vez trabajabas ahí sólo para poder verlo.

- El jefe es genial, pero no, no es mi tipo. Lo que iba a decir es que antes de la reunión me envió los resultados de las pruebas mágicas hechas a Blaise hoy – ambos chicos estaban atentos -. Está embarazado, dos meses – tanto Ronald como Harry se quedaron helados, ambos pensando cosas distintas.

Harry invocó su patronus y mandó a que se reunieran nuevamente los miembros de la Orden. Ron estalló en tal alegría que despertó al moreno dormido en sus brazos, y comenzó a girar abrazándolo efusivamente.

Aún seguían en la misma posición cuando la Orden volvió a entrar en tropel, algunos cansados otros fastidiados, Snape parecía hasta alterado.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó el director, mientras los demás miraban con cara de no entender nada la reacción de Ron y el que hubieran sido convocados nuevamente.

- Bueno, ejem… ¡Ron, quédate quieto! – Gritó Harry logrando que el pelirrojo soltara a Blaise, que se veía tan sorprendido como el resto de la orden, pero además medio mareado.

- Voy a vomitar – Blaise salió corriendo rumbo al baño, con un apenado pelirrojo tras él.

- Bueno, Hermione nos acaba de informar qué es lo que tenía tan débil a Blaise – Todos tenían caras de circunstancias, varios estaban cansados y sólo querían llegar a casa a dormir. - Blaise está embarazado – Los Weasley se levantaron felices, dispuestos a perseguir a la feliz pareja –. Esperen – les frenó Harry - es que aún no entienden, la razón por la que viene la orden de Orión es porque uno de sus elegidos está embarazado. Uno de los que ellos visitaron al nacer está embarazado…

- El bebé puede ser Orión – habló Remus turbado, siendo el primero que entendía el punto de Harry. Los demás parecieron dejar a un lado la felicidad de que Ron y Blaise serían padres, para centrarse en lo peligroso de la declaración de Harry.

- Imposible – dijo al fin Snape. Todos lo miraron, la teoría de Harry tenía mucho sentido -. Digo, según le leyenda, Orión debe ser engendrado por un mago casi celestial, fuera de este mundo, y ambos, Ronald y Blaise me parecen bastante normales. Por otro lado, - continuó -, no desecharía al cien por ciento esta teoría, habrá que hacer guardia y proteger a Blaise. – La mirada de Dumbledore era indescifrable. Pero Severus sabía que era mejor poner toda la atención de la Orden en Blaise y alejarla de Draco, así sería más fácil para él comenzar a averiguar.

- ¿El señor Weasley está al tanto de esta teoría? – Harry negó con la cabeza -. Será mejor informarles a ambos. Molly prepara las cosas, tanto Ron como Blaise se quedarán en Hogwarts, es el único lugar donde sé que estarán completamente protegidos - habló finalmente el director, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Severus, ¿lo que decía era cierto? ¿Orión seria hijo de hombres casi celestiales?… ¿O podría ser el hijo de dos magos normales? Como fuera tenía que mantener cerca a Ron y a Blaise.

Blaise había sido informado de todo lo que sabían respecto a la Orden de Orión, pero sonreía sinceramente desde el sillón, mientras los Weasley les preparaban todo a la pareja para ir a Hogwarts. Se le veía tranquilo a pesar de todo, acariciaba su vientre como si recién hubiera reparado en que existía.

Por el contrario, Ron estaba histérico. Le había costado conquistar al moreno Slytherin, casarse había sido toda una odisea en medio de la guerra, y ahora esto: toda una orden de asesinos tras su hijo que aún no nacía.

- ¿Estás bien? – Blaise le sonrío a su esposo.

- Nada ha cambiado desde los últimos 5 minutos en que me preguntaste lo mismo –respondió sonriéndole no solo a Ron, sino también a Harry y Hermione -. ¿Chicos ustedes también creen que ellos van tras de mí?

- Es una posibilidad – dijo Harry serio. Blaise miró el suelo, susurró algo como _'¿Por qué?'_, que el moreno le adjudicó al miedo de perder a su hijo o a Ron.

- Muchachos, –Molly salió de una habitación con una maleta. Abrazó a Ron, luego miró a Blaise, le levantó de la silla desde los hombros y le dio un fuerte abrazo –. Deben cuidarse mucho, nosotros les iremos a visitar. Tienen que contar con su familia para todo… cielo – ordenó los cabellos del ex Slytherin-. Si necesitas algo, llámanos, nos sentiremos felices de poder ayudarles.

- Gracias Molly – dijo Blaise tomando la mano de Ron.

- ¿Ya están listos? – preguntó el Director entrando en la estancia –. Qué bueno – agregó al notar las maletas preparas y siendo encogidas para el viaje –. Bien, ya nos vamos, según me informaron los elfos está lista la habitación para ustedes, buenas noches a todos – diciendo eso, vieron desaparecer al director con la pareja.

¿Desde cuándo el camino hacia la mansión se había vuelto tan difícil? No pudo aparecerse dentro, ésta le repelió, así que tuvo que hacerlo en las inmediaciones, para salir de la escuela le había dado a Albus una respuesta a medias.

- Iré a la mansión Malfoy a ver si logro averiguar algo – informó Severus. Sabía que el viejo no confiaba mucho en él cuando se trataba de los Malfoy; puesto que Draco era su ahijado y Lucius fue su mejor amigo.

Con un hechizo comenzó a quitar matorrales de en medio, ¿cuántos siglos llevaba aislada del mundo esa mansión? Por fin diviso las enormes rejas negras; éstas cedieron de inmediato reconociendo a un amigo. Fue como sentir un abrazo de Lucius, como un _'Gracias por venir a verme'_ en medio de esos incómodos abrazos que le daba su amigo, cuando iba a visitar a Draco y Narcisa aún estaba desaparecida.

El sendero seguía igual de hermoso, sólo el exterior de la casa había cambiado. Los pavos reales alvinos seguían paseándose por el impecable jardín, la fuente del dragón blanco botaba agua clara y pura, y el perfume de las rosas de Narcissa inundaba todo el exterior. Era evidente que los elfos seguían cumpliendo con su misión, pero… ¿quién daba las órdenes?

Entró en la casa, un ambiente un poco más frío del acostumbrado le dio la bienvenida. Snape sacó la varita, en esa casa había algo raro… o alguien. Sintió un _plop_ tras de él, al girar vio a Siku, uno de los elfo de Lucius.

- ¿Quién es el amo de la casa? – inquirió con brusquedad. El elfo removió sus manos nerviosamente.

El rostro del profesor era decidido y autoritario, estaba dispuesto a saber exactamente lo que pasaba ahí. Se quedó en silencio aun apuntándole con la varita a la espera de la respuesta, el elfo finalmente habló.

- Señor Snape, Señor – saludó el sirviente -. El amo de la casa es el señorito Draco, Señor – le informó. Snape arrugó el ceño, el loco de su ahijado estaba voluntariamente en Azkaban… ¿o es que dirigía la mansión desde allá?

Entonces lo vio, al _nuevo Señor_ de la casa, recostado y sonriéndole, tan hermoso, tan bello… No pudo evitarlo, simplemente fue un reflejo, se arrodillo ante él…no podía hacer otra cosa, sabía lo que _era _ynunca creyó tener la oportunidad de verlo, al real.

Harry llegó a casa muerto, por lo que simplemente se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero pronto comenzó a tener un sueño de lo más extraño:

_Harry corría por los corredores de un lugar que al parecer conocía muy bien, estaba desesperado, llegó frente a una puerta y la empujó._

_- ¿Estás bien? – Draco estaba en el suelo bañado en sudor, y con la respiración entrecortada. Él le cargó e intentó sacarlo de ahí. – Cielo, necesito que me ayudes…_

_Entonces los ojos perla del platino se pusieron rojos y comenzó a crecer y a crecer, hasta que no pudo cargarle. _

_Entonces tenía a un enorme dragón escupe fuego destruyendo todo el Londres mágico._

Harry despertó con un sudor helado cubriéndole el rostro y enfriándole la espalda. Le costaba respirar, realmente eso había sido muy real.

Miró el reloj, ya casi era hora de levantarse, por lo que después de tomar una ducha se preparó un suculento desayuno. No pudo evitar pensar en que Draco debía comer muy mal, así que preparó también una mochila con variadas cosas para comer, desde comidas realmente elaboradas hasta chocolate y otras chucherías. Entonces sintió la chimenea, le dio el paso a Hermione y la chica salió rápidamente por ella. La vio pálida y afligida, estaba nerviosa, recorría la casa de Harry, como buscando las palabras para expresarse.

- Cálmate – dijo Harry al verla en ese estado. La agarró de los hombros y la mantuvo quieta -. Hermione, cálmate, necesito que me digas qué sucede – La chica respiró varias veces antes de soltar el aire.

- Snape fue anoche a la mansión Malfoy, – fue todo lo que dijo y después le entregó el periódico - Dumbledore no sabe qué pudo ocurrir… – Se puso a llorar, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"_ATAQUE A LA MANSION MALFOY" _Ponía el título del **Quisquilloso **

_Anoche alrededor de las dos de la madrugada los vecinos de __Wiltshire sintieron un extraño temblor que asustó a todos los pobladores. Cuando comenzaron a revisar los daños, notaron como la antigua mansión de los Malfoy ardía y se destruía frente a sus __ojos. Todo parece indicar que usaron el fuego maldito, pues por más que los aurores intentaron apagarlo, no consiguieron nada… (Siga leyendo en la página 8)_

CONTINUARÁ...

_Hasta aquí el capítulo 2, ¿a que todos nos morimos por saber qué le pasó a Snape? muejejejejeje no estoy autorizada a decirlo xD_

_El próximo capítulo de Arizu será** "Recuerdos"**_

_¡Nos leemos pronto y recuerden dejar un review!_

_Kohama_


	3. Recuerdos

**Capitulo3: Recuerdos **

- Buenos días jefe – saludó Fred sentado en el escritorio de Percy, tomando un café. El otro Weasley se veía algo molesto de que su hermano se sentara en la mesa de su oficina, pero no dijo nada.

- Buenos días a ustedes – les hizo un gesto de su mano - ¿Cómo salieron las cosas ayer? – Percy suspiró más que sonoramente y Fred volvió a sonreír.

- Blaise está bien. Les instalamos en una habitación en las mazmorras, le son más… ¿cómo decirlo con elocuencia?,…familiares – Percy bufó al comentario -. Ron no se queja, sólo quiere que ambos estén bien – Harry sonrió al imaginarse a Ron en las mazmorras, y no pudo evitar recordar su segundo año, cuando buscando al heredero de Slytherin se habían colado disfrazados de Grabbe y Goyle. En esa oportunidad el pelirrojo no había reaccionado tan bien.

- ¿Alguien está averiguando lo que pasó con Snape? – Preguntó sombríamente, dejando caer el periódico en su escritorio-. Hermione fue a mi casa a avisarme, tuve que darle una poción para calmarla - les contó. Fred se mostró pensativo, Percy respondió.

- Sí, pero aún no sabemos nada.

- Le gusta – interrumpió Fred. Los demás se quedaron mudos -. La vi una vez espiándole… - les confesó -. Hermione siempre ha buscado la forma de que él la notara… supongo que no es fácil para ella. Lo que me llama la atención es que haya ido solo.

- No es tan raro – dijo Harry -. Severus siempre trabaja solo, lo que me parece increíble es que alguien haya podido con él – Dejo caer la enorme mochila que cargaba sobre su mesa. Se frotó los ojos con pesadumbre. Snape era un gran aliado, y si habían podido con él significaba que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían - ¿Y tú Percy? ¿Hablaste con Pansy? – preguntó sentándose en el último escritorio de la larga sala, que era sólo para los miembros de su unidad. El pelirrojo mayor volvió a suspirar.

- Aún no, no quiero asustarla. Cuando Pansy dejó a Voldemort para unírsenos no fue muy bien recibida, no quiero que piense que volvemos de desconfiar de ella – confesó derrotado mirando los papeles sobre su mesa.

- Entiendo – aceptó Harry - ¿Y dónde está el resto de mi unidad? – preguntó notando la falta de personal.

- Oh – Fred le tendió unas hojas –, algunos fueron a investigar los restos de la mansión Malfoy. Deberías ir a darte una vuelta, al parecer aún no pueden apagar el fuego maldito. Y los otros están con el caso de las _desapariciones_ en la estación muggle, hubo cuatro desaparecidos más y no se sabe mucho. Solo que aparece un rastro mágico inidentificable en la zona.

- ¿También nos dieron ese caso? – inquirió el moreno mientras revisaba la enorme cantidad de misiones que les habían encomendado -. Después de Azkaban iré a la Mansión Malfoy.

- Según me explicó el Ministro – respondió Percy -, nos están asignando misiones de rango C, ni fáciles, ni difíciles; caracterizadas por la investigación principalmente, para que tengas oportunidad de hablar con el reo 406 – el moreno asintió -. Harry… -apuntó el pelirrojo -. ¿Dónde está tu uniforme? – Recordó que se había dado al rubio, suspiró.

- Con lo de Hermione olvidé mi túnica, iré a buscarla más tarde – Contestó terminando de ojear las misiones y poniéndose de pie -. Estaré en Azkaban con el reo 406 – dijo tomando sus cosas -. Si averiguan algo, notifíquenmelo.

- Hablaré en la tarde con Pansy –le informó Percy –. Harry, una cosa, por favor intenta llevarte mejor con Ginny, anoche estuvo reclamando porque te habían encomendado a Malfoy – el moreno no contestó, se dedicó a verificar lo que llevaba su mochila –. Harry… – llamó Percy -, sabes que aún eres importante para ella.

- Ella terminó conmigo – aclaró sin darle importancia y se colocó la mochila al hombro -. Tu hermana tiene un temperamento horroroso, no puedo dejar de trabajar sólo para llevarme bien con ella – agregó molesto. El pelirrojo asintió, aunque se le notaba disconforme.

El moreno camino por el lugar, reconociéndolo como el que recorría desesperadamente en su sueño, suspiró. Anteriormente también había soñado con pasajes, y recorrerlos era todo un reto, en esa ocasión había sido el departamento de misterios. Se preguntaba qué tenía preparado el destino para él en esta ocasión. Tocó la puerta, más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa y entró.

Vio su propia túnica darle la espalda, Draco estaba mirando detenidamente una pared. El moreno se acercó sólo para notar que miraba una pizarra muy vieja, con todos los datos que él mismo le había dado la noche anterior acerca del caso del tráfico de pociones. El rubio se veía ensimismado y Harry se dedicó a observarlo. Estaba delgado, sus cabellos platinados sueltos, su túnica le quedaba evidentemente grande, ya que no dejaba ver sus manos, ni sus pies. Se sonrojó al recordar ese gemido del rubio, y el roce de sus labios.

- Estuve analizándolo – habló de repente.

-¿Ah? – Harry había estado tan pendiente de observarlo, que no se había dado cuenta que Draco lo miraba fijamente.

- El tráfico de pociones – Harry asintió sintiéndose estúpido, después de todo él se había perdido en el recuerdo de 'eso', que ni siquiera podía ser llamado beso -. Ya lo resolví.

- Vaya, has sido muy rápido – alabó el moreno quitando su mochila de sus hombros dejándola sobre el pequeño camastro -. Antes de que nos centremos en eso, te traje algunas cosas – Draco se mostró interesado -. Algo de comida, chocolate, algunos dulces… y una túnica de invierno – Sonrío –. Yo voy a necesitar la mía.

- Ah, lo siento. No es que aquí haga mucho frío, es que yo al parecer tengo la sangre muy helada. Típico de los reptiles – Se carcajeó de su propio chiste mientras se ponía la túnica que Harry le ofrecía. Estaba nueva, el moreno se la había comprado antes de entrar a la escuela de aurores, pero luego se desarrollo como auror, y por ende su cuerpo se había musculado, lo que había provocado que la túnica ya no le quedara. Era ideal para el rubio, aunque sus dedos aún quedaban fuera de la vista. – Gracias.

- De nada – respondió -. Tengo que preguntarte además, ¿qué nos pedirás por tu colaboración? Has sido de mucha ayuda y lo más probable es que te visite muy seguido desde ahora – dijo dándole una rana de chocolate.

- Quiero tener derecho asiduo a las duchas. … o sea, las celdas tienen retrete, pero necesito bañarme, le tengo un gran aprecio a mi cabello – El moreno asintió mientras mordía su propia rana.

- Lo entiendo, tu cabello necesita agua – Harry no pudo evitar meter una mano entre los cabellos platinados de Draco -. Lo lamento… - se disculpó mientras se encaramaba un poco para quedar más cerca del otro chico –. Yo… tal vez no debería hacer esto… - La expresión de relajación y gusto del rubio le tenían hechizado, no podía apartarse.

- Está bien, me gusta cuando haces eso – El moreno se alejó al sentir cómo su magia se alborotaba cuando estaba tan cerca del otro - ¿Pasa algo? – Harry daba vueltas frente a él, cual león enjaulado.

- Mi magia se alborota contigo – reconoció pensativo –. No logro entender por qué –Draco se acercó al moreno, tomo su mano y la puso en su pecho. Harry pudo sentir el corazón del rubio desbocado y su magia, casi nula, también buscaba contacto con la suya - ¿Tú sabes por qué pasa?

- Tengo algunas ideas –sonrió intentando evadir el tema -. Mejor trabajemos. Vale, tus investigaciones no estaban tan erradas, la forma de cómo pasaban las pociones te la explique ayer, ¿verdad? – Harry asintió en respuesta -. Bien, el truco fuera de eso es sencillo. Necesitan tener a alguien que trabaje para ellos en el mundo muggle y que publicite sus productos, cosa que tienen, pues en la carpeta que me pasaste había algunos afiches promocionales – Harry volvió a asentir -. Ahora solo nos faltan los responsables. Según su investigación habían tres sospechosos recién salidos de la academia, una marca corporativa nueva, Erianor Valmont y un grupo escocés que después de la guerra trabajaron en el tema de las pociones en el marco de la belleza, o sea cosméticos– el rubio le explicaba todo en la pizarra -. ¿Vamos bien? Hasta ahora nada es nuevo. Bueno, pasé la noche revisando casos, Weyne también tuvo un problema similar. Erianor me ayudó a descifrar el problema.

La marca corporativa está demasiado afiliada al College de Pociones, y salvo Johones, que es el estudiante estrella, ninguno más es realmente sospechoso. Estos tres estudiantes formaron una agrupación de pociones de medicina básica, pero como te digo sólo Johones podría tener un motivo para traficar estas pociones al mundo muggle. La razón es simple: no le gusta dejar de destacar. En la empresa que crearon los tres tenían el mismo rango, lo que le dejaba en un posición de igualdad con sus compañeros, cosa que evidentemente para una persona que le gusta resaltar es una tragedia. – Sonrió, el rubio estaba recordando un poco su propia vida, lo más probable es que si él hubiese tenido una vida normal, hubiera sido como la estrella del College de Pociones. – Vio en ese negocio un reto, y le encantan los retos. Pero él no trabaja solo, lo hace con los escoses, son su contacto en el mundo muggle.

- Vaya – Harry se levantó y se sentó a su lado -. ¿Y cuáles son las pruebas?

- Harry no puedo salir de aquí, por lo que no puedo obligarlos a hablar, esa es tu misión. Pero te puedo decir es que no me equivoco, mis duchas dependen de esto. – Le sonrió nuevamente, y Harry quedó hipnotizado de esa sonrisa, hasta le costaba trabajo entender lo que el rubio le decía. _¿Malfoy había sido siempre tan hermoso?_ Removió esos pensamientos, _¿Él estaba pensando en eso? ¿Malfoy era 'hermoso'?_ -. Ve donde el jefe de los escoses y dile que Johones habló con ustedes, que confesó todo. Dile que quieres tranzar con él, dale menos años en Azkaban, qué sé yo. Él te dirá todo, es un hombre honrado que cayó en desgracia por la guerra, te aseguro que no buscaba hacer nada ilegal – terminó el rubio. Harry asintió algo embobado, había entendido pero de cierta forma se sentía tonto -. Mi madre tenía tratos con él, es muy agradable.

- Bien - intentó pensar en algo que hubiera quedado suelto, cualquier cosa que le permitiera quedarse un poco más. Draco le miraba esperando a que continuara, pero se puso nervioso y quiso huir. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, él nunca se había sentido así, de cierta forma se sentía inseguro, no sabía que terreno pisaba con Draco, y no sabía cómo reaccionar - nos vemos –dijo al fin. Salió de la celda pero volvió, el rubio se había dejado caer en el catre –. Yo… - Draco se sentó en el lecho. Harry no pudo evitarlo, él debía saberlo - anoche… - Se sentía como un estúpido, no podía más que tartamudear, pero le entregó el periódico. El rubio lo leyó y comenzó a pasearse nervioso.

- No puede ser – Harry sintió como la poca magia de Draco se alborotaba, si el rubio hubiera estado más fuerte probablemente algo se hubiera roto, como cuando él mismo perdía el control sobre sí. Caminó hacia él y le abrazo, el rubio estaba temblando, y aun no sabía la peor parte.

- Draco… Snape estaba dentro – el rubio quedó helado. Harry miró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas -. Aún no tenemos nada confirmado, pero Dumbledore nos avisó que el profesor le había comunicado que iría a buscar algo ahí – le informó a medias. Las lágrimas de Draco caían por su rostro.

- No puede ser cierto – gimió el platino tomando el periódico y volviéndolo a leer. Había cosas que le resultaron extrañas: ¿Un temblor en Londres? Esa era una zona caracterizada por ser NO sísmica… eso le llevaba a pensar en _'alguien'_. Los brazos de moreno le abrazaron más fuerte en medio de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Estás bien? – El cuerpo del rubio temblaba ligeramente, pero le sonrió desoladamente, Harry se sintió impotente, de alguna forma quería ayudarle -. Tu magia está alterada.

- Siempre me pasa, desniveles de magia. Estaré bien – respiró con dificultad y se acomodó en la cama. Quería estar solo, necesitaba pensar, apretó las piernas contra su pecho.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? Digo, – se corrigió rápidamente - déjame ayudarte. – El moreno se acercó lentamente. Le abrazó y dejo que su magia hiciera lo que hace rato buscaba hacer: envolver a Draco.

Harry _necesitaba_ que el rubio se sintiera mejor, y pretendía lograrlo a toda costa, a pesar de la posible muerte de su padrino. Algo dentro suyo le decía que era lo correcto, y aunque su cabeza gritara que aquello era extraño, su magia y su cuerpo decían otra cosa.

Sabía que lo quería, que deseaba hacerlo, había tenido relaciones sexuales con otros hombres, jamás una relación sentimental, pero él lo necesitaba. Rozó sus labios y sintió como su magia calmaba la debilidad del rubio. Éste le abrazó sutilmente, fue un toque sencillo, Harry no quería asustarlo. Degustó a placer los labios del rubio, pero no se atrevió a provocar que se encontraran sus lenguas.

- ¿Estás mejor? – La sonrisa cálida de Draco le calmó el corazón.

- Cuídate auror – dijo acurrucándose en la cama, ya calmados los temblores. Harry salió aun sonriendo, se apareció en el departamento de aurores y les dio las indicaciones. Percy sería quien hablara con el señor Isvan, el dueño de la firma escocesa. Él iría a la mansión Malfoy y en la noche les haría una visita a Ron y Blaise.

Al llegar el panorama fue desolador, sorprendente y horrorosamente similar al escenario de la guerra, Harry sintió como se apretaba el corazón. Aún había zonas que ardían bajo el vigor de aquel fuego maldito, pero la gran mayoría estaba apagado.

No quedaba mucho de la gran casona, sus blancas columnas de mármol pulido, ahora no eran más que estructuras completamente negras, no había quedado nada en pié. Harry lo lamentó profundamente por Draco, ese era su hogar y ahora no existía…

- Jefe – saludó George al verlo aparecerse. Venía con todo el rostro sucio y partes de su túnica quemada, se notaba que había trabajado toda la noche. - ¡Jefe! – llamó nuevamente al notar que Harry no reaccionaba.

- Oh, lo siento George… ¿supieron algo de Snape? – Inquirió serio, el pelirrojo removió sus manos nerviosamente mientras negaba, Harry contuvo un suspiro -. ¿Alguna idea de qué y cómo pudo pasar?

- ¡Harry! – interrumpió Luna que venía desde otra esquina -. Qué bueno que viniste, ven, tenemos listo el hechizo de 'supresión temporal' – Harry asintió y junto con George siguieron a la chica. El hechizo supresión temporal era extremadamente difícil de invocar, el moreno recordaba cómo funcionaba, pero había poca gente capaz de realizarlo bien. Si se hacía con éxito mostraba los últimos hechos ocurridos en un lugar.

- 5 segundos – anunció Luna que varita en alto controlaba el hechizo. Los tres aurores entraron en una enorme burbuja, apenas pusieron un pié dentro el panorama se desvaneció y frente a ellos apareció la Mansión Malfoy siendo consumida por el fuego. Sin embargo el tiempo parecía estar retrocediendo, y finalmente la Mansión se alzó ante ellos sin mancha alguna. No había nadie dentro, nadie llegó, no se veía nada extraño.

- ¿Luna, puedes retroceder más? – preguntó Harry ansioso. ¿Cómo era posible que antes del fuego no pasara nada? ¿Entonces cómo se había producido el fuego? ¿Dónde estaba Snape?

La chica uso más magia para tratar de volver más atrás, pero veían siempre lo mismo: una mansión silenciosa y críptica. Hasta que apareció _algo_, bajó volando, hubo una gran polvoreda, pero estaban demasiado lejos para poder ver qué era…

Luna se desmayó, el poder necesario para 'devolverles' hasta el momento de la aparición del ente había sido demasiado y el hechizo se cortó. Harry pestañeo varias veces, adecuándose nuevamente al polvo del incendio.

- ¿Qué era eso? –preguntó George -. Es imposible aun para los magos volar sin escoba. – informó medio alterado. Harry no respondió. Todo era muy raro, según iba ordenando los hechos en su cabeza menos sentido tenían. Algo había llegado volando a la mansión, mansión protegida para que sólo los amigos de la familia pudieran llegar, eso era de conocimiento público. Esa _cosa_ había llegado, y si el hechizo de supresión había funcionado bien, nunca había salido. Snape nunca había estado en la mansión, por lo tanto no había habido lucha, pero entonces… ¿cómo se había originado el fuego?

- Puede ser una de las habilidades de esa Orden – dijo Luna desde el suelo, donde George le ayudaba a sentarse -. Harry sabes que nunca he fallado en estos hechizos, pero desde que lo comencé a invocar sentí como que algo me intentaba ahorcar… sentí como… como cuando se alteran los recuerdos. Algo paso aquí anoche, y la persona que lo hizo tiene la suficiente magia para repeler el hechizo de supresión – informó preocupada la chica; el rostro de Harry era un poema, no entendía nada.

- Harry… - George le miró serio - el hechizo de supresión sólo lo conocen los inefables… y ellos dicen que no hay forma de eludirlo.

- Pues se equivocaron – contestó Harry de mal humor. Cada vez le gustaba menos lo que estaba pasando, alguien estaba haciendo algo bajo sus propias narices, pero estaba limpiando muy bien sus huellas -. George, busca a un inefable confiable que quiera trabajar con nosotros – el pelirrojo asintió y desapareció –. Luna… – Harry se acercó a la chica para hablar más bajo-, trata de averiguar qué tipo de magos tienen la capacidad de volar, – la chica asintió - y ve a descansar, ya me hago cargo yo de esto. – Instantes después la ex Ravenclaw también desaparecía -. Mierda – Harry pateó el suelo de pura impotencia, con la mala suerte de que levantó una nube de hollín.

Cuando llegó, Blaise estaba recostado leyendo un libro sobre embarazos masculinos. Ron estaba en el baño, cantando una desentonada y melosa melodía. El ex Slytherin se levantó para saludarlo, sólo los amigos más cercanos de la pareja tenían permitido entrar directamente a su habitación, y esos eran Harry y Hermione; el resto de las personas llegaban a la oficina del director, y este decidía si les daba permiso de entrar a la escuela. La chica llegó justamente unos minutos después que él.

- ¿Cómo están? – los recibió amable el chico.

La habitación donde estaban era grande, tenía una cama de dos plazas con doseles, una enorme alfombra cubría todo el cuarto, una mesa y varias sillas alrededor, una pequeña biblioteca y un enorme ropero. Blaise les señaló la mesa, donde los tres tomaron asiento.

- Tengo problemas con Draco – les informó Harry -. Mi magia se descontrola totalmente cuando él está cerca, no sé por qué… Y encima está lo de Malfoy Manor, se convirtió en otro problema. El hechizo de supresión no funcionó, Luna dijo que sentía como si la estuvieran ahorcando – Los dos chicos frente a él se veían pensativos.

- Luna es la mejor en ese hechizo, hasta los inefables a veces le piden ayuda – reflexionó Hermione -. No sabía que lo podían interferir.

- Yo tampoco. Y sobre Draco… no sé si puedo seguir en esa misión; mi mente se nubla cuando él está cerca, y mi magia salta y se alborota – Harry se cubrió el rostro con las manos -. Todo mal.

- ¿Te gusta? – soltó Blaise, sonriéndole ampliamente.

- ¡No!, es decir…no lo sé – dijo derrotado agarrando sus cabellos y tirando de ellos.

- Que Ron no oiga eso, aún esta sentido por lo de su hermana – le recomendó la chica extendiéndole un paquete a Blaise -. Voy a luchar por ser su madrina, – dijo señalando el vientre del Slytherin. El chico abrió la envoltura, para ver un lindo traje de recién nacido, azul claro. Ron emergió medio vestido del baño, con los pantalones puestos y una toalla en la cabeza –. Lucharé con uñas y dientes, para que no te escojan a ti – Le sacó la lengua a Harry, éste sonrió abiertamente.

- Mira Ron, – le llamó Blaise, mostrándole el trajecito - Hermione lo compró.

- ¡Qué lindo! – dijo mientras saludaba a los recién llegados –. Gracias Hermione – le besó la mejilla con cariño -. Un minuto y término de vestirme – Caminó hasta el armario y sacó una camisa blanca sencilla. Iba descalzo y sólo con los pantalones puestos-. Ya está. Ahora amor, – besó a Blaise - hora del interrogatorio –. El chico entre sus brazos puso cara de corderito.

- Es necesario que nos digas todo lo que sepas de la famosa Orden de Orión – dijo Harry notando como Blaise suspiraba derrotado, lo que les dio a entender que sabía más de lo que creían.

- Mi abuelo por parte de padre perteneció a la Orden y mi madre conservo algunas amistades del círculo – Los tres quedaron en silencio -. Así que sabrán que no lo conocí mucho – Todos sabían que la madre de Blaise había muerto durante la guerra, pero antes de ésta se había casado 5 veces, por lo que Blaise jamás tuvo una imagen paterna y su apellido era el materno incluso -. Eran personas bastante agradables, ahí conocí a Draco y a Theodore Nott. - Harry anotó mentalmente ese nombre, ya que no había sido relacionado a la Orden de Orión hasta ahora -. He de decir que tenían un insano interés por Draco. Todo lo que pedía se lo daban, jamás permitían que nada lo incomodara, incluso con cosas tontas. Recuerdo que una vez jugando Draco se cayó; nunca en mi vida vi a tantos adultos correr sólo para levantarle del suelo – Blaise se vio pensativo -. Si tengo que apostar, no sé realmente si ese lugar al que nos llevaban era un centro de juntas de la Orden de Orión. Además sólo cada cierto tiempo me llevaban a jugar allí. Yo no tenía amigos, por lo que me gustaba ir. Ahí estaba Theo, Draco, y varios niños de mi misma edad. De ahí que Crabbe y Goyle siguen a Draco.

- Amor, –.llamó suavemente Ron - ¿Sabes dónde queda ese lugar?

Blaise se quedó pensando largamente, parecía tener un debate interno, hasta que finalmente negó.

- Recuerdo que mi madre me llevaba a Malfoy Manor primero, y desde ahí nos aparecíamos en un enorme jardín. Jamás entré a este lugar del que te hablo, y hasta donde sé, ni Draco, ni Theo lo hicieron tampoco – El moreno miraba el techo –. Algo raro que recuerdo es que me pidieron que entrara a Slytherin. Mi madre me lo rogó, me dio una escoba sólo para que quedara en Slytherin, nunca supe por qué.

- Blaise, – le llamó Harry, el chico parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos - ¿recuerdas o escuchaste algo de tu nacimiento, o del de Draco? – Blaise estaba extremadamente concentrado en sus recuerdos, parecía sopesar la información.

-Draco… -sonrió medio perdido en su cabeza -, es especial – Los tres ex Gryffindor se quedaron mirando -. Solían decir eso… Su madre desaparecía frecuentemente, por lo que no teníamos de quién escuchar de su nacimiento. O sea, según las tradiciones sangrepura, son las madres quienes se hacen cargo de los hijos; si Narcisa no estaba era poco probable que Lucius dijera algo. Y en lo personal no recuerdo que hayan dicho nada – les miró agobiado -. Lamento no poder ayudar.

- ¿Recuerdas algo más? Cualquier cosa, Blaise – preguntó el moreno con ademán suplicante. A esas alturas ya estaba desesperado, hasta ahora la investigación no había dado fruto algo, solo más interrogantes.

- Había un dragón, no sé si lo soñé o si realmente había uno – expuso ensimismado –. Mi madre cuando miraba a Draco, solía decir que él era especial. Su forma era diferente a la que ustedes conocieron en la escuela, Draco era diferente al chico que conocieron. Yo mismo, Theo y los demás éramos diferentes. Todos tuvimos que mentir y engañar al entrar a la escuela. Ellos nos lo pidieron, para protegernos del Lord, dijeron. Nunca vi tan molesto al cura: me abrazó y lloró, apretándome contra él. _'Por favor… por favor… no dejes que te lastimen… no dejes que se acerquen a ti.'_ eso me dijo – Pareció por fin salir de sus recuerdos, los tres chicos estaban realmente sorprendidos -. No recuerdo mucho con claridad, ni siquiera sé si los sucesos están en orden – Blaise movía la cabeza como tratando de buscar algo más en su cabeza.

- Cielo – Ron limpió su frente sudada - ¿podrías darnos tus recuerdos? No quiero que te agotes, necesitas descansar – Hermione sonrío, era una buena idea. Blaise aceptó, apuntó su varita a su sien y sacó un largo hilo plateado.

- Los recuerdos que están ahí son confusos – les advirtió -. Recuerden que era un niño, no sé si son reales o sueños, lamento no poder ayudarles más – Metió el delgado hilo en un vial y a un gesto le pidió a su esposo que lo cargara hasta la cama.

- Veremos qué se puede hacer – Ron besó su frente y le tapó con las frazadas. Con una mirada guió a sus amigos fuera de la habitación -. Creo que ni él había pensado mucho en esto – dijo.

- Puede ser, pero es lo más confiable que tenemos –Harry estaba algo nervioso con los prejuicios que tuvieron durante la escuela. El Draco en la celda de Azkaban no se parecía mucho al chico engominado que conoció en Hogwarts.

Hermione se metió en la chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas. Minutos después regresó con un pensadero. Echaron el recuerdo dentro de él y contuvieron el aliento. Al entrar a las memorias de Blaise fueron envueltos por una calidez normal en los recuerdos de los niños.

_Distinguieron la figura de un Blaise de 5 o 6 años, caminando presuroso de la mano de su madre, una mujer extremadamente bella. Creían estar en un campo, pero pronto vieron que eran inmensos y bien cuidados jardines. Parecía que acababan de aparecerse, a juzgar por el andar algo tambaleante del niño. _

_La mujer los condujo por un pasillo de arbustos altos, cuando llegaron al otro extremo habían aparecido en un pequeño jardín de flores y árboles frutales. Lucius estaba parado a un costado, apoyando todo su peso en un árbol. Tenía el cabello revuelto, y sus manos temblaban, un rictus de dolor que atravesaba su rostro pálido y sudado. Semiramis que casi corrió al verle._

_-¿Estás bien? – el rubio asintió, pero parecía más muerto que vivo - ¿…y el niño? ¡Lucius, reacciona! – La mujer removió al rubio, el padre de Draco sujetó a la mujer de los hombros._

_- Es fuerte... _

A los chicos les hubiera gustado seguir oyendo la conversación de los adultos, pero eran los recuerdos de Blaise y el niño había conseguido, soltarse de la mano de su madre_. _

_Corrió por los jardines, hasta que lo vio. Era un niño de cabello negro, liso, de piel trigueña y de facciones aniñadas. Les costó un poco reconocerlo: Theodore Nott._

_Theo le sonrió al pequeño Blaise y le abrazó._

_-¿Cómo estás? – saludó sonriendo y dejando que Theo le llevara de la mano._

_- Bien. Es Draco, creo que colapsó; no sé qué significa, pero eso dicen los adultos – los niños se miraron. _

El recuerdo se puso borroso. Cuando se pudo ver de nuevo, estaban dentro de una habitación.

_Draco estaba acostado en la cama. Su cabello refulgía con los rayos matutinos que se colaban por la ventana, su tez pálida hacía juego con las sábanas blancas. Sus ojos perla miraban curioso la habitación. Parecía un pequeño muñeco, un ángel. Hermoso, perfecto, perdido entre aquella nívea inmensidad._

_A su lado un cura le revisaba con delicadeza. Al verles ingresar sonrió._

_- Bien chicos – les ayudó a los dos a subirse a la cama con el platino -, nuestro joven Draco se encuentra bien, ¿verdad? – el aludido asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. El viejo les divirtió con unos trucos sencillos, y los niños rieron felices._

_- Huge – un hombre alto y vestido de gris estaba en la puerta._

El recuerdo se hizo otra vez borroso, cuando lograron ver de nuevo, se encontraron con un panorama sorprendente:

_Blaise corría y jugaba junto a Theo alrededor de un enorme dragón plateado. Mientras tanto, entre sus patas Draco dormía profunda y despreocupadamente._

El recuerdo desapareció.

_Se encontraban en casa de Blaise, en un instante todo estaba en calma, pero al segundo siguiente unos hombres habían entrado a la fuerza, e intentaban golpear o hechizar todo lo que se les ponía delante. Un Draco de 4 años estaba en el suelo, sangrando. A su lado había caído Theo, también herido. Bellatrix apareció de pronto en la escena y defendió a los niños como jamás se lo habrían imaginado. Blaise se arrastró hacia Draco y Theo, éste último estaba consciente y gritaba histérico, Draco se desangraba en el suelo. _

_Mientras, Bella y Semiramis luchaban contra algo que ninguno de los tres espectadores supo identificar._

Todo se puso negro y cuando volvió a aclararse el entorno había cambiado.

_Blaise estaba en una clínica, ni de lejos se parecía a San Mungo. Ésta era mucho más lujosa. _

_El niño acababa de despertar y al no reconocer dónde se encontraba se asustó. Mirando hacia todos lados descubrió a Draco, quien le sonreía desde los pies de su cama. Le abrazó._

_- No me odies Blaise – susurró el niño llorando en su pecho-. No me odies por todo lo que tendré que hacer, recuerda que yo te amo. _

Los Gryffindor fueron expulsados del pensadero, lo último que sintieron fue la magia del momento entre los dos niños.

Ron estaba asustado, no sabía qué creer. Había imágenes que de ninguna manera podían ser reales, como la del dragón. Un dragón jamás se quedaría quieto con niños a su alrededor y no existían bestias de ese color. Pero la imagen que más le perturbó, fue ese ataque del que Bella y Semiramis les protegieron. Definitivamente aquello no le cerraba.

- No entiendo nada – dijo Harry agotado, mientras Ron iba a ver si Blaise se había despertado, por suerte seguía durmiendo.

- Pues hay alguien que nos puede aclarar esto –indicó resuelta Hermione -. Bellatrix Lestrange está en Azkaban, en la zona de alta seguridad.

- Ella no cooperará – respondió Harry. Ron estaba confuso, necesitaba saber qué pasaba y qué tenía que ver con su marido.

- Vamos –dijo al fin el pelirrojo -. La obligaremos y sacaremos los recuerdos sin su permiso si es necesario… - Harry iba a replicar -. No Harry, estamos hablando de mi familia, no me pidas paciencia.

CONTINUARÁ...

_Muy bien, muy bien, ¡ésto ya está interesante! ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Bellatrix cooperará? Habrá que esperar un poco para averiguarlo._

_Les aseguro que Arizu está trabajando mucho en esta historia, su pequeña recomensa: un review. ¡Vamos que no nos cuesta nada y nos ayuda a ver qué tal está la historia!_

_Me despido, ¡un beso!_

_Kohama_


	4. El nacimiento de Blasie y Theodore

****_Bien, aquí estamos con el cuarto capítulo...¡disfruten!_

**Capitulo 4: el nacimiento de Blaise y Theodore **

Estaba sentado en su catre, con las piernas contra el pecho y la vista fija en la pared. Severus no podía estar muerto, era demasiado poderoso he inteligente para morir… a menos… que se hubiera encontrado con algún asesino de la Orden, removió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ¿Qué tendrían que estar haciendo ellos en su casa?

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó su protector desde lado de puerta, Draco se levantó furioso y le agarró de la maltrecha túnica. Draco lo sabía, él se había metido en la prisión con la única misión de protegerle, de que los dementores no se le acercaran mucho.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Qué le hicieron a Severus? – Estaba furioso, el hombre del otro lado de la puerta se rió en su cara; le costaba mantener el agarre en la garganta del hombre, pues los barrotes de las ventanas sobre la puerta eran estrechos.

- ¿Severus Snape? ¿Tu padrino? – El rubio le azotó contra la puerta-. Ya, ya… no se dé que hablas…

- Él estaba en la Mansión antes de que la quemaran – Su defensor perdió la sonrisa, Draco le soltó, de alguna forma sabia que él no podía mentirle.

- Hace meses que ningún miembro de la Orden puede entrar a la mansión Malfoy, creímos que ésta se había hermetizado por falta de contacto con un Malfoy real – le explicó -. No sé cómo pudo haber entrado él.

- Averígualo – Eso fue una orden, el hombre se sobó el área herida, pero asintió -. Si es necesario trae a los putos Templarios a Inglaterra… quiero saber qué le pasó – El tipo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y una forzada reverencia antes de irse.

¿Sería posible que la Orden se hubiera movido sin decirle nada a su protector en la cárcel? Era poco probable dado el rango del hombre, gruñó. ¿Sería posible que alguien fuera de la Orden interceptara a Severus? ¿_Ella_ habría vuelto?, se estremeció sólo de pensar en _aquello _que le buscaba y le quería muerto; se agarró la cabeza.

_'Tranquilo, estaremos bien' _ escuchó en su cabeza.

Se transportaron a Azkaban, gracias a la licencia de Auror del moreno no les pusieron problemas para entrar. Caminaban nerviosos, Ron sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo para entretenerse, había dejado a Blaise dormido.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar la dirección hacia donde se encontraba la celda 406, en la prisa chocaron con un reo que llevaba una carriola. Eso no era extraño, a los prisioneros con pena baja o buen comportamiento se les permitía salir de sus celdas y hacer algunos trabajos, éste parecía llevar comida. Lo hubiera pasado por alto de no ser por los ojos helados del hombre, que se le quedaron mirando mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta. Mientras tanto Hermione parecía ser la única realmente concentrada en buscar a Bella.

La celda 384 estaba asegurada por una gruesa puerta de metal. A Harry le hizo acordar a las cámaras herméticas y se preguntó si habría aire ahí dentro.

Se miraron dudando en entrar, pero Ron, pues era el que tenía más prisa, se decidió. El lugar estaba tan mal iluminado que tardaron un par de minutos en acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra. Finalmente descubrieron a la mujer, estaba agazapada en el sitio más oscuro de la celda. Tenía las piernas contra el pecho y sus ojos vacíos enfocándolos a ellos; a pesar de ello no se movió de su lugar.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, te haremos unas preguntas. Dependiendo de tus respuestas, puedes obtener algunas cosas – dijo Hermione, quien se encargaría de negociar con la mortífaga. La mujer pareció no escucharla.

- ¿Qué sabes de la orden de Orión? – indagó Ronald sin paciencia. Bellatrix miraba el suelo de la celda, tan tranquila que parecía no estar allí -. ¿Bellatrix? –Ron se acercó a ella y recién lo notó –. No hablará, fue besada por un dementor… no tiene conciencia –Les informó.

-Entonces será más fácil –Hermione como medimaga experimentada, se metió a su cabeza con legeremancia y robó cada uno de sus recuerdos.

La mente de mujer no opuso resistencia, pero la chica sintió una extraña fuerza, una risa casi histérica, se lo atribuyó a la propia Bellatrix, pero entonces lo notó, había muchos recuerdos quebrados y otros simplemente borrados.

Finalmente se fueron con viales llenos de recuerdos la primera guerra, del nacimiento y la infancia de Draco, Blaise, Pansy y Theo, y sus últimos días consiente, los que pudo rescatar, ya que era evidente que alguien había ido antes que ellos y había 'limpiado' su cabeza. Hermione bufó molesta, algo tendrían que hacer con 'esa' persona. No quiso ni mirar los recuerdos de la mujer de la segunda guerra, a ninguno les interesaban esos detalles, los sabían de primera mano.

Rápidamente se transportaron a la habitación de Ron en Hogwarts, abierta solo a ellos, Blaise, para suerte de Ron recién parecía despertar

-¿Amor? – Ron corrió a su lado.

-Aquí estoy cielo… descansa – le dio un corto beso, mientras Hermione ordenaba por fechas los recuerdos de la mujer-. Herm, solo me interesa ver, cuanto antes los recuerdos relacionados a Blaise, busca el año 1980, el 1 de Junio- la chica asintió.

- Les tengo que avisar algo serio – dijo de repente, Ron y Harry se quedaron quietos -. Los recuerdos de Bellatrix fueron 'limpiados', alguien llegó antes que nosotros y sacó de su cabeza muchas cosas. Tiene años completamente en blanco, hay alguien…

- Que está limpiando sus huellas – terminó Harry. Se sentó en una de las sillas con aire derrotado -. Fue lo mismo que nos pasó hoy a la tarde con George y Luna. Alguien inhibió el hechizo de supresión, están borrando las pistas, incineraron la Mansión Malfoy con el mismo objetivo – El moreno golpeó una pared con su puño izquierdo. - Mierda, van muy por delante de nosotros – Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

- Aunque así sea no pretendo dejar que los bastardos que asesinaron a Severus se salgan con la suya – declaró molesta la chica, Ron le miró impresionado pero no dijo nada, Harry sólo asintió. Era evidente que algo tendrían que hacer, Hermione revisó las botellitas que tenía en busca de la que quería Ron.

- Aquí está. Pero me parece extraño de todas formas,… si están tratando de borrar su huella, ¿por qué dejaron ciertas fechas intactas? – Se quedaron mirando, eso era cierto, era como si les dejaran el camino con pequeñas pistas, pero nada contundente. Finalmente decidieron actuar, los tres entraron en el recuerdo:

Bellatrix estaba en una sala de la Mansión Malfoy, el trío de oro tenía la desgracia de ya haber estado ahí, por lo que la reconocían.

_ Lucius estaba tirado como un bulto en el sillón, lucía agotado. No se veía a Narcissa por ninguna parte y Bella enredada sus dedos en su cabello con ademán nervioso._

_Unos pasos presurosos se acercaban, acompañados por los gritos de dolor de una mujer. Un cura entró en el recinto. Era un hombre que ya habían visto en los recuerdos de Blaise, pero lucía más joven: Huge. Llevaba casi a rastras a Semiramis, el hermoso rostro de la mujer se crispaba y deformaba por el dolor; apoyaba todo su peso sobre el cura a la par que se retorcía con cada espasmo, con cada punzada de la que su cuerpo era víctima. _

_- Está casi lista – les informó sin inmutarse por su sufrimiento. El rubio no se movió, casi indiferente –. Lucius, este niño será crucial para Draco, ¡¿quieres poner más atención? – le regañó, el platino no dijo nada. El cura iba a acercarse cuando Bella se lo impidió._

_- Está agotado, no tiene magia y está en shock, déjale en paz…le han presionado mucho – lo excusó, para luego cubrirlo con una gruesa manta que un elfo acababa de traer -. Yo te ayudaré con su nacimiento. _

_Lucius se ovilló en el sofá mientras el cura, Semiramis y la mortífaga se perdían por el corredor._

Harry, Ron y Hermione los siguieron hasta una habitación, vieron como depositaban a la mujer en la cama, instantes después la puerta volvía a abrirse:

_Un grupo de seis hombres con el rostro cubierto ingresó a la recámara, parecían monjes a juzgar por la vestimenta. En completo silencio hicieron un círculo alrededor de la cama. La mujer gritaba y apretaba las sábanas, estrujándolas. Huge limpiaba su bello rostro con un pañuelo mojado._

_- ¡AH! – Semiramis se agarró de Bella -. JURO que mataré a Lucius si algo les llega a pasar – Bella le sostuvo la mano._

_- Tranquila mujer – habló un cura desde la puerta -. Cada día siento más cercano a Orión… deberías estar feliz de servir para algo – Semiramis volvió a gritar, cuando por fin entró._

En ese momento Ron quedó paralizado; esos ojos rojos de la mujer no eran los de una persona normal… A pesar de ello, lucían hermosos en el rostro de su suegra.

_- Ya estás casi lista mujer, deja de reclamar – dijo el recién llegado jovialmente. Iba vestido con una túnica oscura, era un hombre de rasgos femeninos y portador de una hermosa sonrisa. _

_- Ya te quiero ver dar a luz a ti Rigel – contestó la mujer estrujando la mano de Bella, el hombre volvió a sonreír._

_- Si sigues reclamando dejaré que sientas todo el dolor de parir – Semiramis rogó con la mirada. El doctor pasó de una mirada fría a una más cálida -. Deja de sufrir – Ordenó pasando una mano por su vientre -. Él está en perfecto estado, pero no es Orión… Sin embargo está muy cerca – informó con los ojos cerrados -. Pongámonos a trabajar, este niño debe nacer hoy – Le sonrío a todos los presentes, cuando quitó la mano del vientre de Semiramis, ésta dejo de gritar -. ¿Mejor? –le mujer asintió aliviada._

_- Gracias – El color de sus ojos cambió de nuevo, a un azul oscuro._

Ron se estremeció, según sabía, esa era una mala señal incluso entre magos. Entonces muchas dudas comenzaron a instalarse en su cabeza: ¿De dónde venía Blaise? ¿Quién era? Pero principalmente… ¿Sabía él las respuestas a esas preguntas?

_- Bella querida, ve a ver cómo se encuentra Lucius, con él no podemos fallar – ordenó Rigel. Ese hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, bipolar y paciente, parecía ser el líder grupo -. Y Bella… - La mujer casi había alcanzado la puerta, cuando se giró a verlo -. Los Potter y los Nott tendrán a sus hijos dentro de poco… hay que tenerlos vigilados – Bella cerró la puerta con un golpe._

_Hubo un instante de silencio, donde el golpe aún retumbaba._

_- Sirius no está haciendo su trabajo – Rigel cambió su sonrisa a una mirada gélida -. Desde que su padre le expulsó de su casa, Sirius no se siguió formando en la Orden… perdió su nombre, por lo tanto los Potter están fuera de nuestra jurisdicción – dijo de mal humor -. Manda a alguien de confianza, que vea si el niño será tan cercano a Orión como parece indicar. _

_- ¿Más cercano que Draco y Blaise? – preguntó Bella sorprendida; la mano con la que sostenía el picaporte se tensó lo suficiente para volver blancos sus nudillos. _

_- No. Draco aún no nace, por lo que no sé cuál es su relación con Orión, o si será el mismo Orión, pero Blaise será importante… Casi lo tengo en mis manos – informó el doctor, que ya sostenía la pequeña cabecita de Blaise en sus manos y estiraba de él con cuidado, hasta con amor -. No sé interpretar los símbolos respecto a Potter, todo es muy confuso… El joven Potter tendrá un destino extremadamente incierto, y al parecer una fuerte vinculación con Orión, casi tan fuerte como Draco mismo. Ninguno de los dos ha nacido aún, pero puedo sentir sus magias…- miró a Bellatrix un instante -m Ve con Lucius – le rugió. Ya tenía al bebé en brazos y este lloraba. _

_Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación el recuerdo terminó._

De nuevo aparecieron en la habitación del matrimonio. Ron dio largos pasos hasta la cama; ambos, Harry y Hermione, sabían que tenía miedo. Levantó a Blaise y le despertó, le estaba abrazando.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó asustado.

- No dejare que nada te suceda, jamás dejare que te pase algo – le juró el pelirrojo aún abrazado a él. Blaise se acurrucó en los brazos de su marido.

- Lo sé Ron, tranquilízate – Blaise le atrajo hacia sí -. ¿Cuál de los dos va a decirme qué pasó para que Ron quedara así? – Harry le explicó que tenían los recuerdos de Bella, que habían visto su nacimiento. Blaise no pareció ni remotamente asustado -. Por eso les decía que no creo que la Orden de Orión quiera hacerme daño, me cuidaron cuando era niño. Pudieron haberme encerrado – sonrió, Ron le miró feo -. Sé que suena mal, pero si hubieran querido matarme tuvieron muchas oportunidades cuando era niño… ¿Por qué no revisan el día 10 de julio de 1980?, es el nacimiento de Theo, a él le ponían más atención que a mí cuando niños.

- Tú te empecinas en pensar en que ellos no te quieren hacer daño, pero yo prefiero prevenir – El pelirrojo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos al ex Slytherin –. Muchachos, déjennos solos – pidió.

Ambos amigos se retiraron, era mejor dejar tranquilo al matrimonio.

- Blaise… - suspiró cuando ya se habían ido -. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Yo daría mi vida por ti - El moreno a pesar de saberlo, y de estar casados, seguía sonrojándose ante tanta demostración de amor. De todas formas asintió torpemente, sintió como Ron lamía su cuello, y suspiró atrayéndole hacia sí.

El pelirrojo desabrochó su camisa repartiendo besos por doquier, luego tomó su varita y se desvistió con magia. Se metió entre las sábanas tocando el cuerpo de su esposo.

Los gemidos de la pareja aumentaron, Blaise sabía que Ron no podría controlarse mucho más, y él lo único que quería era descontrolarlo, enloquecerlo, volverlo fuego puro entre sus brazos. Así que levanto su pelvis para rozar sus miembros, aún separados por la tela del pantalón del pijama del moreno

- Malditos pijamas – masculló Weasley, mientras se las arreglaba para quitárselos.

-Ron – El Slytherin sujetó tiernamente su rostro -. Te amo – le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos –. Te amo a ti, sólo a ti. Y como te dije el día de nuestro matrimonio… soy tuyo –El pelirrojo le besó, dejó que su lengua recorriera toda la boca de su marido con deseo, con necesidad.

Fue repartiendo besos por el bronceado cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas, las separó con gentileza y se escabulló bajo las mantas. Lamió sus muslos, dejando que Blaise disfrutara y gimiera mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar su entrada.

Tomó el lubricante de la mesita de noche y volvió a mimar aquel lugar. El moreno se dejó hacer con placer.

- Oh… ¡Ron! – gimió el moreno apremiándolo. El pelirrojo sintió su sangre precipitarse peligrosamente en dirección sur, pero no quiso apurarse, necesitaba saber que Blaise y el bebé estarían bien. Por ello intentó ser muy cuidadoso y se empujó suavemente.

Cuando Blaise comenzó a ronronear el pelirrojo sonrió. Era algo que hacía en la intimidad y que al ex-Gryffindor le encantaba; era la señal.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse, primero lento, disfrutando el suave roce de la piel y la carne; para luego acelerar cada embestida en busca de más, más fricción, más placer. Blaise enredó piernas en el torso de su marido para hacer las estocadas más profundas. Ambos gimieron, frotaron sus lenguas, acariciaron sus cuerpos, arqueándose ante el delicioso contacto.

Ron comenzó un vaivén descontrolado, golpeando sin piedad aquel _punto _en su esposo que lo hacía enloquecer. Bajó una mano hasta la goteante erección y la acarició de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, imitando el ritmo que él mismo marcaba. El interior de Blaise ardiente y suave, comenzó a apretarle cada vez más, hasta que la presión se hizo insoportable y ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Blaise le recibió en sus brazos, Ron les aplicó un hechizo de calefacción, pero se quedaron así, apretados mutuamente en los brazos del otro, hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

Hermione y Harry se habían dirigido a la casa de la chica para terminar de revisar las fechas importantes. Increíblemente para ambos, el día 5 de junio de 1980, el día del nacimiento de Draco, estaba completamente en blanco. Pero lo que sí pudieron ver, fue el día que Blaise les había indicado como el día del nacimiento de Theodore Nott, el 10 de julio de ese mismo año.

- Hermione, antes de seguir quiero contarte lo que sucedió en la mansión Malfoy con el hechizo de supresión – la chica le miró interrogante –. Fue muy raro Herm, lo estaban bloqueando. Luna dijo que sentía como si la estuvieran ahorcando, aun así logró retroceder varios días. Vimos una silueta, un hombre, que bajaba volando. Sí, lo sé, los magos no pueden volar sin escoba – ratificó al ver el rostro lleno de incredulidad de su amiga -. Según yo, pudo ser alguno de los miembros de la Orden de Orión. Debieron de preparar todo para hacer volar la mansión en el momento en que alguien de la Orden del Fénix quisiera entrar.

- Suena lógico – aceptó Hermione -. Pero ¿cómo hicieron un escudo al hechizo de supresión, que cubriera el perímetro temporal desde antes de la creación del mismo escudo?… te explico – dijo al ver la cara de no entender nada que puso el moreno.- ¿Cómo hicieron para inhibir al hechizo de supresión desde antes que éste fuera invocado? - Ambos se quedaron mirando.

-¿No puede funcionar como un disparador? O sea, yo uso el hechizo, pero pongo el rango de tiempo en que quiero que funcione – La chica se le quedó mirando un rato. - Mira es para que el hechizo de bloqueo se active cuando pasa algo, en este caso, la llegada del profesor Snape. Y eso activó los dos hechizos de protección de la casa: el del fuego maldito y el de escudo inhibidor.

- Tendría que buscar los vacíos de hechizo de supresión, de todas formas, según tengo entendido era un hechizo perfecto – Hermione hizo un gesto agobiado, se sentía realmente sobrepasada; primero la dichosa Orden de Orión, luego Severus, el maldito hechizo de supresión, los recuerdos borrados de Bellatrix, Malfoy encerrado voluntariamente, era mucho. Suspiró cansada -. Veamos los recuerdos del nacimiento de Nott y me pondré a trabajar en el hechizo de supresión – Harry asintió.

A diferencia del nacimiento de Blaise, en éste Lucius, que estaba junto a Bella, se mostraba más repuesto. A Harry le parecía de lo más extraño que Narcissa no estuviera por ninguna parte, pero Sirius ya les había hablado algo de la desaparición de la mujer.

El padre de Theodore había muerto durante la primera guerra, pero lo que más le asombró es que el Nott heredero naciera de otro hombre. Era un chico joven de largos cabellos castaños, portador de una mirada cálida; estaba siendo guiado por el mismo hombre del nacimiento de Blaise: Rigel.

_El joven que pronto daría a luz tomó las manos de Lucius._

_- No tengo tanto poder como tú, ni como Semiramis… no sobreviviré – Rigel hizo una mueca de dolor, como si realmente lamentara lo que el chico decía -. Por favor Lucius… debes protegerle, Theo no tendrá a nadie más – El rubio sostuvo las manos del joven embarazado con cariño._

_- Si te llega a pasar algo, yo y su abuelo Tabit cuidaremos de él – Trató de darle ánimos, pero eso pareció ser suficiente para el chico, que se dejó guiar tranquilamente. _

_A diferencia del parto de Blaise, Bella no ayudó esta vez a recibir al bebé, se quedó mirando desde una orilla, parecía estar evaluando que todo estuviera en orden y luego del parto, recibió al recién nacido._

_Rigel salió pálido de la habitación. De entre medio del cortinaje de la enorme cama adoselada se veía una inmensa mancha carmesí._

_- No sobrevivió – dijo el doctor, todos en la sala cayeron en un silencio sepulcral -. La Orden se hará cargo de sus gastos – aseguró -. Tabit… lamento de lo tu hijo y su marido. Juro que no permitiremos que nada más le pase a tu familia - El viejo Sr. Nott cargó a su nieto con cariño._

_- Estaremos bien – le sonrió al recién nacido, mientras éste aferraba uno de los dedos del mayor, con su manita izquierda. Tabit sin embargo tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, la vida le había quitado un hijo y a su marido, pero ahora le entregaba un nieto._

Todos los recuerdos que venían a continuación estaban borrosos y tenían el característico sello demencial de la mortífaga. Aun así los vieron, sólo por curiosidad.

Harry luego de verlos Hermione hizo un reporte para la Orden, era bueno mantenerlos a todos informados de sus movimientos. Mientras tanto se había transportado a la cárcel.

El moreno se sentía mal, recordaba la mirada de desconsuelo del padre de Theodore Nott…Theodore no había conocido a ninguno de los dos, seguramente no sabía cuánto le habían amado.

Se preguntó dónde estaría ahora el chico, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que fueron compañeros de escuela, era poco lo que sabía de él. Si tenía que obligarse a recordar, solo veía algunas imágenes del chico encerrado en la biblioteca estudiando o comiendo en la mesa de Slytherin. Según recordaba, nunca le había visto con Blaise o Draco, era una lástima no tener a Snape para preguntarle.

CONTINUARÁ...

_Creo que la pregunta del millón del capítulo es: ¿Seguirá vivo Snape? Habrá que esperar para averiguarlo. Arizu sigue llena de exámenes, pero no se preocupen, tenemos un par de caps. listos para no retrasar las publicaciones. ¡Nos leemos! Kohama_


	5. Los Black y Pansy

**Capítulo 5: Los Black y Pansy**

Sirius se sentía incómodo, se encontraba sentado en la cocina de Grimmauld Place mientras veía cómo Remus preparaba chocolate caliente; pero en realidad no podía apartarse de sus pensamientos…

Recordaba algunas cosas extrañas dentro de su familia, cosas que no sabía explicar, cosas que nunca quiso saber. Pero en general nunca estuvo muy pendiente de lo que hacían, a él solo le importaba zafarse de ellos, por eso huía a casa de James constantemente. Cuando finalmente se fue extrañó más que nunca a su hermano, si bien nunca fueron muy cercanos, sí le quería mucho. Se levantó, necesitaba revisar la casa, ponerla realmente en orden.

- Remus estaré ocupado en el estudio de mi padre – dijo pesadamente. No solía entrar a las habitaciones de sus padres o sus lugares personales, como oficinas y salas 'Black'; que era donde su madre se juntaba con sus amigas a beber té y enterarse de los chismes de la alta sociedad.

- Supuse que tendríamos que hacerlo, ¿quieres que te ayude? – preguntó el licano pasándole una gran taza de chocolate, Sirius negó, Remus le sonrió -. Tranquilo Canuto, tus padres a pesar de todo te querían -. La risa jovial de Sirius dejó perplejo al hombre lobo.

- Eso no es cierto – siguió riendo -. Tranquilo lunático, yo tampoco les quería. Tuve lo que merecía… lo único que lamento es la separación con Regulus, porque si yo me hubiera preocupado por ser un buen hermano, él aun estaría vivo –. Dijo poniéndose melancólico. Quería a su hermano, realmente le había querido, y no le gustaba el final que tuvo. - Estaré arriba – le indicó con una sonrisa, y subió la escalera.

Remus se quedó mirando la escalera vacía por un rato, sabía que Sirius se sentía culpable por la suerte de su hermano, pero pensó que al cabo de tanto tiempo había logrado perdonarse. Lo mejor sería ponerse a trabajar en los mitos respecto a la Orden de Orión.

Subió al segundo piso de Grimmauld Place y se quedó observando el enorme árbol genealógico de los Black. Trató de rememorar los rostros de sus familiares, sonrió al encontrar a Andrómeda, y se entristeció al ver su rostro chamuscado. Junto a ella estaba la loca de Bellatrix. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la maldita desgraciada hubiera sido tan hermosa durante su adolescencia? Sonrió con burla, ella había tenido su merecido castigo por estar obsesionada con Voldemort.

Siguió la línea junto a Bellatrix, y no encontró nada. Giró la cabeza, habría jurado que había algo ahí… pero ahora no había nada, nada. Siguió mirando el recuadro donde debería haber un rostro, el rostro de Narcisa.…

De pronto algo se desbloqueó de su cerebro, por alguna razón habían quitado a Narcisa. Tal vez porque su prima había pasado a ser una Malfoy, pensó. Pero Bellatrix había pasado a ser un Lestrange y eso no la había borrado del árbol… ¿entonces por qué Narcisa no estaba? ¿Su madre le habría borrado también? ¿Qué cosa tan terrible habría hecho que borraran a Narcisa del árbol?

Pero…su madre había quemado el rostro de los indeseables, y Narcisa no estaba quemada. Parecía que el dibujo en el árbol se hubiera ido, pero el espacio seguía allí, intacto. Era por lo más extraño.

Tomó una libreta de entre sus ropas, y con su varita escribió _'averiguar sobre Narcissa'_. Era bueno que su madre nunca le diera un gran uso al salón del árbol, pues aparte de mucho polvo y suciedad, no había nada más, solamente el árbol, uno de los signos más importante de su sangre pura. Lo utilizaba sólo para presumir.

Giró sobre sus talones y siguió a la habitación continua. La siguiente habitación era diferente y sabía que le daría mucho trabajo, era la oficina de su padre.

Si tenía que definir al _'gran Black',_ como se le llamaba a la cabeza de la familia, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de quién era el hombre. Pasó algunos años de su vida a su lado, pero luego cuando había comenzado a salir con James y Remus su padre le había 'abandonado'… ¿o había sido él quien había abandonado a la familia?

La imponente biblioteca se erigía detrás del escritorio, dividida en dos columnas de libros que franqueaban un retrato familiar donde él era aún adolescente y Regulus un niño. Todos miraban al frente sin expresión.

El lugar estaba apenas iluminado por la poca luz que se abría paso a través del sucio ventanal. Conjuró un _Lumos _sobre la estancia, en la pared contraria a la ventana había otro tapiz, éste tenía bordado el escudo de la familia Black: dos estrellas de cinco puntas, imagen de grandeza; una espada apuntando hacia arriba simbolizando la justicia y la soberanía de su linaje y dos perros a los lados, enfrentados, representando la fidelidad y la felicidad. Debajo la leyenda:_ "T__oujours pur",_ _ "Siempre Puro"._

Se sentó en el antiguo escritorio de estilo barroco. La madera estaba labrada, y miles de líneas y circunferencias dibujaban inúmeras estrellas. Identificó la constelación de Andrómeda, el Alfa Centauro, y muchas otras. Posó un dedo sobre la constelación del centro de la mesa, le era familiar mas no recordaba el nombre. Sonrió, a sus padres les gustaban las estrellas.

"_Tal vez pertenecieron a la Orden de Orión desde siempre"_- se dijo. Y ahí lo vio, casi sobre sus narices, el nombre de su padre esculpido en una placa de plata, sobre el borde de la mesa del escritorio: _"Orión Articus Back McMillan" _rezaba junto al escudo de la familia. Orión…Orión… ¡su padre se llamaba a Orión! ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

Sacó su libreta y escribió _'revisar el pasado de padre',_ y en mayúsculas _'REVISAR LA LEYENDA DE ORION'._

Comenzó a buscar entre los cajones, de alguna forma se sentía como un ladrón; varios cajones estaban cerrados con magia, y por más que intentó e intentó no pudo abrirlos.

Cuando terminó con el escritorio quiso seguir con la biblioteca, pero aquel retrato le atrapó. Le llamó la atención que no lo hubieran cambiado cuando le desheredaron, pero a pesar de que la magia del cuadro había dejado estáticos a sus personajes, se sintió señalado por sus padres. Así que decidió moverlo de allí antes de seguir revisando la habitación.

Para su sorpresa tras el cuadro había un grabado que repetía el emblema de la familia. Alzó la mano para alcanzarlo y escuchó en su cabeza el lema _"Toujours pur", "Siempre Puro"_ Retiró la mano.

Si había algo que recordaba claramente de su padre era ese gusto insano por la sangre, mas no la sangre por origen, sino la sangre real; sacar, usar y ver sangre,… era un maldito maniaco.

Apretó sus manos hasta dejar los nudillos blancos, se dio el valor y metió la mano. A su tacto el sello se rompió, sinceramente esperaba que algún hechizo le comiera la mano, por lo que cerró los ojos esperando su castigo; mas lo que ocurrió fue el eco de un sonoro clic, que dejo al descubierto una caja con muchos papeles y manuscritos que olían a viejo. Los sacó con cuidado, agradablemente sorprendido de que no le cercenaran la mano.

Se volvió a sentar en el escritorio, esta vez con el fajo de papeles que dejó en la mesa para revisarlos. Parecían de transacciones con Francia, pero estaban a nombre de Cygnus y Druella, sus tíos, padres de Bella, Andrómeda y Narcissa.

También estaba el libro familiar: un antiguo cuaderno de cuero que acompañó a los Black desde antes de sus inicios. A diferencia del tapiz que decoraba la sala de su madre, este libro hechizado mostraba a todos aquellos que hubieran formado parte de _"La Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black"_ sin obviar squibs, mestizos o criaturas. Era un verdadero directorio Black, inmodificable e inalterable.

Por ello cuando Sirius decidió darle un vistazo no se sorprendió de ver a Marius Black, hermano de su abuelo materno, a quien su madre había borrado del tapiz por ser squib; ni tampoco a su querido tío Alphard Black, quien había merecido ser quitado del árbol familiar por "dar oro a su sobrino fugado", o sea él.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver que debajo de la rama que mostraba el matrimonio de su tío Cygnus II y su tía Druella (Rosier) Black sólo habían dos nombres: _Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange (1951 -) _y_ Andrómeda (Black) Tonks (1953 -)_. Narcissa no aparecía.

Pero no todo terminaba ahí, en la página siguiente del cuaderno encontró una carta…

_Querido Orión:_

_Mi primer Orión, vida mía, estoy rompiendo la promesa que te hice hace mucho, cuando juramos no volver a hablarnos, pero mis motivos son muy importantes: Necesito que ayudes a Lucius._

_Sé que te disgusta su extraño origen y que Abraxas tenga tratos con criaturas oscuras, pero es una petición directa del Gran Maestre._

_Enviaré por red floo al metamórfago para que te de una mano. _

_Druella es una mujer hermosa, pero siempre ha sido estúpida, y entre tú y Cygnus TIENEN que ayudar a Lucius. _

_Espero que llegue el día en que mis cartas tengan otro matiz._

_Con Amor _

_Merope_

Sirius enredó sus dedos en su cabello y tiró bruscamente de él. Iría a Francia, sabía que su familia prefería tener los negocios 'oscuros' de la familia lejos de la vista y de donde vivían. Era un método de protección bastante efectivo.

Se levantó furioso, y fue al retrato de Phineas.

- ¿Tú también fuiste parte de la Orden de Orión? – incriminó. El retrato le miró desganado y sonrió de medio lado -. ¡Contesta!

- Por supuesto, es la razón por la que tu padre y Cygnus no te mataron cuando fuiste expulsado – su sonrisa se ensanchó con un mohín socarrón -. Le debes la vida al _Gran Maestre_…

Giró entre las mantas y se encontró sola; se sentó y vio a su novio a los pies de la cama mirándola. Hacía frío, miró por la ventana, pronto se pondría a llover, bostezó y se estiró.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? Te vas a enfriar, ven aquí – Percy avanzó hacia su novia y se abrazó a ella, la chica con la varita hizo que el cobertor les tapara a los dos -. A ti te pasa algo –no fue una pregunta, el pelirrojo apretó un poco más el abrazo.

- Pansy… seré breve.

- Por favor – bromeó la chica dejándose envolver en los brazos del Weasley, mas Percy no dijo nada-. Está bien, es oficial, me estas preocupando.

-Pans… no quiero que sientas que no confió en ti, sólo es algo… bueno… es trabajo –dijo finalmente, la chica asintió. Ella como buena Slytherin sabía diferenciar perfectamente entre los sentimientos y los negocios, y como tal sabía que era una mala idea mezclarlos -. ¿Qué sabes de la Orden de Orión? – Por un momento la chica se quedó en silencio, luego parpadeó varias veces y finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

Se sujetaba el estómago en medio del abrazo de su novio mientras trataba de calmarse, no podía parar de reír; por un momento Percy quedó sorprendido, pero luego pasó a la pura perplejidad.

- La Orden de Orión – se limpió las lágrimas de la risa e hipo varias veces antes de volver a hablar -, es donde mis padres iban a jugar ajedrez – Le sonrió divertida -. ¿Eso era todo? – Percy estaba muy sorprendido.

- No… o sea, se supone que es una orden que espera la llegada de un tal Orión…

- ¿Orión? –preguntó-. Sí, el tío Orión era el gran Black. Bueno, no era mi tío pero así le decía de cariño. Ellos no estaban esperando la llegada de nada, era una corporación para señores y señoras ociosas de la alta sociedad, donde se protegía a sus herederos porque es normal que los hijos de los sangre pura seamos educados lejos de los demás– le sonrió más dulcemente y jugó con su cabello-. No era la gran cosa, salvo que tenían un insano interés en Draco. Sólo son un grupo de vejetes ociosos – Percy se veía confundido, su novia le besó -. Lo que me recuerda que quería ir a ver a Draco…

- No es bueno que vayas ahora, está siendo investigado – dijo simplemente, dejando salir el aire que retenía, mucho más tranquilo. Pansy no sabía nada, o por lo menos ella no se vio envuelta en los sucesos turbios en los que estuvieron los Malfoy y los Zabini, eso le hizo sentir muy aliviado.

Estaba frente al rubio, ambos con el ceño fruncido, Harry sabía que del movimiento que hiciera dependían las reacciones de Draco; terminó por atacar al rey.

- Jaque mate – dijo triunfante el rubio. Harry se quedó impresionado mirando el tablero, al mover su caballo había dejado paso al alfil del rubio, directo a su propio rey.

- No puede ser – el moreno se tironeo el cabello-. ¿Cómo haces para saber mis movimientos? Estás usando legeremancia – dijo suspicazmente entrecerrando los ojos, Draco se rió un poco de la idea.

- Es parte del juego, ¿volvemos al trabajo? – Harry asintió, el rubio se levantó y caminó hacia la pizarra. Se habían tomado un pequeño descanso porque los desniveles mágicos del rubio habían provocado que éste se mareara.

Draco miraba algunas de las carpetas que Harry le había dado, después de unos minutos, se acercó a la mesa nuevamente

- Hablemos de otra cosa antes –propuso nervioso -. Quiero saber si encontraste algo sobre Severus.

- No puedo responder –dijo triste el moreno-. Es información confidencial – los ojos turbios de Draco hicieron saltar su estómago -. Lo siento.

- Puedo ayudarte – intentó convencerlo esperanzado-. Sé que puedo, sólo… déjame hacerlo – El rubio tenía un rostro anhelante, Harry hubiera preferido tomarle de la nuca y… _¿y qué?,_ se preguntó mentalmente, el moreno soltó fuertemente el aire.

- Draco sé que puedes ayudarme, pero el Ministerio tiene por norma no permitir que los 'auxiliares' o sea, los presos que ayudan a los aurores, participen en casos en los que están sentimental o judicialmente involucrados – respondió Harry tratando se no sonar tan frío como sonó -. Lo siento, si logro dar con él le diré que venga a verte… - Draco se levantó molesto rumiando palabras como _"aurores inútiles que…" _y _"si yo estuviera afuera ya habría…"_, girando como león enjaulado por la celda. Harry sabía que si la situación fuese al revés, probablemente él estaría actuando peor que él.

- Lo que tienes que hacer – le habló el rubio sin mirarle - es revisar las firmas mágicas. El ministerio tiene todas las firmas mágicas de las personas mayores de edad, así puedes compararlas con el rastro mágico que queda en las estaciones donde ocurrieron las desapariciones – dijo de carrerilla. Harry comprendió que hablaba del caso de las desapariciones muggles, donde la única prueba que tenían de que fuera culpa de un mago, era el rastro mágico que dejaba.

- No es mala idea – aceptó. Le molestaba, le había costado relajar a Draco lo suficiente como para que jugaran ajedrez, y luego por la maldita ley de confidencialidad le parecía retroceder lo poco que había avanzado -. Draco… – Harry había tomado las carpetas que estaban repartidas por la celda-. De veras me gustaría ayudar más.

- Entonces hazlo, haz las preguntas necesarias – respondió irritado -. Mi padrino NO puede estar muerto, nadie puede con él – dijo molesto. Harry le rodeó suavemente con los brazos, el rubio se veía tan frágil…

- No quiero que te relaciones con el atentado a tu hogar – Los ojos vidriosos de Draco le imploraron entre sus brazos, Harry negó -. Sé que te duele, pero no deberías aferrarte a una idea que tiene poco de fiable. Draco mírame – el rubio se había soltado de su amarre. El moreno terminó molestándose y le agarró de la barbilla -. Mírame – ordenó. Draco se estaba enojando de veras -. No te amarres a una falsa esperanza, tú tuviste una experiencia cercana con el fuego maldito – El platino puso un rictus de dolor al recordar la muerte de Crabbe -. Sabes lo difícil que es huir de él… Por muy Severus que fuera, las posibilidades de que este vivo son bajas; no por fuego, sino porque de estar vivo ya nos habría informado – El rubio se quebró, Harry tenía razón.

Se dejó abrazar mientras la presión en su pecho se volvía demasiada y saladas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Estaban todos muertos, sus padres, Severus, Crabbe… ¿por qué le dejaban solo? Comenzó a hiperventilarse.

- Vete – exclamó hipando, devolviéndose a su camastro. El auror trató de retenerle en sus brazos-. ¡Que te vayas! – le gritó con rabia. El moreno apretó los puños, pero termino por obedecer; ya había presionado mucho a Draco, era mejor dejarle descansar.

- Tenemos que irnos – Sirius bajaba por las escaleras -. Ya he revisado toda la casa y no he encontrado nada más. Seguramente mi padre se llevó todo. Ni siquiera están las cosas personales de Regulus, no hay nada.

- Entiendo Sirius, pero es muy precipitado. Aún no sabemos qué paso con Severus – respondió el licano-. Y también está Harry, no podemos dejar solo al cachorro.

- Él está ocupado trabajando, y nosotros tenemos que ayudarle. En Francia y Alemania podríamos averiguar qué pasó con mis padres y con Cygnus, y qué fue lo tan grave que le sucedió a Narcisa – dijo exasperado -. Lunático, estamos perdiendo tiempo –aseguró molesto. Su amigo le miró dudando.

- De acuerdo, pero tenemos que planear esto, no quiero mantenerme mucho tiempo lejos –accedió al fin el lobo, derrotado. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Sirius fue su recompensa-. Hablaré con Albus esta noche – El animago asintió emocionado.

- Le avisaré a Kingsley para que nos consiga un traslador ilegal – Remus asintió.

- También podríamos buscar a Kreacher en Hogwarts –el moreno puso mala cara-. Sirvió a tu familia por décadas, algo debe haber visto u oído.

- El elfo me odia – gruñó el Black.

- Tú tampoco le has tratado muy bien – sonrió divertido. Pero de pronto su rostro se ensombreció-. Canuto…sé que nunca te ha gustado tu familia, y que tampoco simpatizas con sus ideales, pero me preocupa tu falta de reacción. ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? Estamos hablando de tu padre, de tu madre y de tu hermano. ¡Joder Sirius, hasta tú adorabas a Regulus aunque te empeñaras en hacernos creer lo contrario! – exclamó.

Sirius no respondió.

- ¡Sirius Black te estoy hablando, no me ignores! – El nombrado respingó ante el anormal exabrupto de su amigo

- Lo siento Lunático – se disculpó-. Es que me siento un extraño en esta familia. Desde siempre los asumí como locos y asesinos, el que apoyaran a Voldemort en la guerra fue sólo una confirmación. - Sirius bebió su café lentamente -. Bella era la más loca. No sé, creo que simplemente soy inmune a todo esto. Ya no hay nada que pueda impresionarme de ellos, y comenzar a ver la realidad detrás de la familia será más un alivio que una preocupación. – Le sonrió con normalidad-. Lo que sí me llamó la atención, es que Phineas dijera que le debo la vida al Gran Maestre. No entiendo qué tengo que ver con esto. ¿Por qué alguien de la familia Black debería ser de uno de esos niños?, ¿por qué nunca me hablaron de esto?, ¿por qué no me mataron…qué objeto tenía dejarme vivo…?

Remus rodeó la mesa para acercarse a su amigo, le abrazó fraternalmente, dándole consuelo.

- Ya averiguaremos qué pasa. – Le palmeó la espalda-, de todas formas yo voy a averiguar qué hay en las leyendas del mundo muggle acerca de Orión, así tú puedes ocuparte de los asuntos de tu familia.

Salió temprano de casa, sabía que no podía aparecerse si no quería llamar la atención. Abrió la puerta de la Madriguera con cuidado y esperó en la cocina a que apareciera algún Weasley, por suerte para ella, aparecieron las únicas mujeres de la casa.

Sonrió con satisfacción, las cosas serían más fáciles si trataba con aquel par de tontas. Ginny se sentó frente a ella en la mesa, mientras Molly se disponía a preparar el desayuno. Curveó sus labios en una adorable sonrisa.

- Buenos días – saludó. Ginny emitió un gruñido, típico de gente sin estilo que viene recién despertando. Molly le sonrió poco afectuosa-. ¿Puedo ayudarte Molly? Percy ama tus desayunos y me gustaría sorprenderlo – dijo Pansy, sonriente y aduladora, como buena Slytherin. Molly por fin le dio una sonrisa más cálida.

- Qué bueno querida que quieras acercarte a la familia – alabó al fin, invocando con su varita los ingredientes -. La clave para cocinar cualquier cosa es amor – Pansy sonrió como si se le abrieran las puertas de un conocimiento oculto, Molly se sintió alagada.

- Me voy al ministerio mamá – avisó la menor de los Weasley-. Parkinson –llamó. La morena giró la vista hacia ella_ ¿Por qué coño los Slytherin son tan guapos? – gruñó de nuevo, la morena sonrió arqueando una ceja. Ginny bufó-. Seguro es porque todos son unos putos maricas que tienen mucho tiempo para arreglarse. – Diciendo eso salió de la cocina. Pansy se dio cuenta de que tenía su varita firmemente apretada dentro de la túnica, pero fue capaz de controlarse y quitar la mano del bolsillo antes de la que matriarca se diera cuenta.

- Déjalo pasar Pansy, está molesta porque Harry pasa todo el día con Malfoy – dijo simplemente la mujer, Pansy se centró nuevamente en su suegra-. No entiende que es una misión.

- ¡Qué bellas fotografías! – cambió el tema la Slytherin, mirando varias fotografías colgadas en la paredes de la casa de los Weasley-. Son algo antiguas, ¿de dónde son? –preguntó inocentemente. Había muchas de las vacaciones de la familia, de las navidades, pero había unas tan antiguas que ya no se movían…

- Ah, esas, son lo que nos quedó de los recuerdos de la familia Weasley… nosotros fuimos desterrados del seno familiar – informó sin ningún tono especial-. No conozco los lugares, pero Arthur dijo que eran la antigua mansión Weasley

- Oh, debe haber sido hermosa –aduló la morena-. ¿Nunca fue ahí? –preguntó con tono ingenuo.

- Oh, no querida. El padre de Arthur fue expulsado hace mucho, e incluso Arthur no conoció esas casas – informó -. Según tengo entendido, es de la época en que todas las familias sangre pura estaban conectadas.

- Seguimos conectados – afirmó con una sonrisa radiante, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes-. Ahora la familia se hizo más grande, porque se han integrado algunos hijos de muggles, pero aun así, todos somos familia –le dijo la chica. Molly se lo quedó pensando, era una linda forma de mantener el pensamiento de los sangre pura sin discriminar a los 'impuros'-. Vaya, qué tarde es, me voy Molly quedé de ir en busca de una nueva lechuza – le comentó.

- Deberías venir más seguido – pidió la regordeta mujer-. Dentro de poco serás parte de la familia también –Pansy le sonrió alegre.

- Tienes toda la razón.

Ambas se despidieron frente a la chimenea, mientras Pansy tomaba los polvos floo de encima de la repisa.

- Nos vemos más tarde – saludó pisando las cenizas –. "Callejón Diagon".

Molly se quedó mirando el hollín del piso, la chica estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por acercarse a ellos, eso solo podía significar que se estaba tomando en serio a Percy, y ella no podía estar más feliz por ello.

- Llegas tarde.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, fríos como el hielo le tendió el periódico a la chica que estaba quitándose su costosa túnica de diseñador.

- No es fácil sacarle información a los Weasley, hay que se dulce – dijo sentándose y bebiendo su chocolate caliente, pedido por el hombre antes de que ella llegara-. Vaya Altaír, salir de la prisión te hizo muy bien, dime ¿quién está cuidando a Draco?

- Salomón – Respondió cortante-. ¿Leíste el periódico?

- No es necesario – dijo moviendo su mano con elegancia para quitar el molesto periódico de la mesa-. Están buscando a Severus… ¿ustedes tuvieron algo que ver? – la chica sonrió condescendiente.

- Baja esa varita si no quieres que tu nueva familia… – La morena perdió la sonrisa, ¿Cómo había sabido que le estaba apuntando por debajo de la mesa? -. Tus modales preciosa – respondió el hombre con una mueca burlona bailando en sus labios.

Casi se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa, era evidente, ella tendría que haber puesto ambas manos sobre la mesa, y haberse quitado los guantes. Bufó con elegancia y puso las manos sobre la madera.

- Adoro a Draco, pero te aseguro que también estimo mucho a Severus… ¿Dónde está? – preguntó ya sin atisbo de amabilidad o aristocracia, era una amenaza.

- Para eso te llamé – informó Altaír -. No sé cómo entró a la mansión, y no sé si está o no vivo. La Orden no sabe nada de él. – La mujer enarcó una ceja, incrédula-. Sí, se me escapó, pero tengo mis ideas… Eres el mejor agente encubierto, necesito la información al respecto, así que tendrás que involucrarte más con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. – la chica casi lloró.

- No tienen clase, ni ningún estilo –se quejó frustrada.

- Según tengo entendido, te llevas muy bien con unos de los hijos de los Weasley, cualquiera diría que te _encantan_ – irónizó el hombre, Pansy rodó los ojos.

- Eso es otra cosa. Por cierto, ya están haciendo averiguaciones acerca de la Orden – el hombre sonrió asintiendo -. Sé que ésa es la idea y que todos están satisfechos con que investiguen. Pero a mí me preocupa Blaise y Draco… Blaise esta embarazado, no dejaré que jueguen con eso.

- Pansy, cielo – La pelinegra giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz. Los gemelos Weasley y Percy la miraban desde la barra de café.

- Hola chicos – les saludó con una despreocupada sonrisa-. Vengan, quiero presentarles a un amigo de mi familia. Él es Altaír Hassan-i Sabbāh, está de paso por Inglaterra

- Buenas tarrdes – dijo el hombre con un inglés precario y un marcado acento árabe-. Señorrita Parrkinson, muchas gracias porr la ayuda – la chica asintió en su dirección, Altaír se levantó -, caballerros – hizo una elegante reverencia y salió.

- Me lo encontré de camino a la lechucería, es bastante simpático. ¿Y a ustedes qué los trae por aquí?

- Provisiones –dijeron los tres al unísono-.

- Tendremos una noche larga –explicó uno de los gemelos-. Aún no sabemos mucho de lo ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy, así que pasaremos la noche en el cuartel, trabajando.

Pansy hizo un puchero muy sensual y se acercó a Percy, le abrazó desde el torso.

- Toda una noche larga sin mí. – El pelirrojo sintió como la saliva inundaba su boca-, te estaré esperando en casa. – Le dio un beso largo, húmedo, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad del otro, robándole el aliento. Al separarse sonrió y se despidió de mano de los otros dos hermanos.

- Esa mujer, es muy caliente – observó George mientras Percy asentía muchas y repetidas veces.

- Necesito saber si hay alguna forma de controlar el hechizo de supresión temporal –decía Luna siguiendo al jefe de los inefables.

- Luna querida eres una chica brillante, pero estas trabajando en algo inútil, no hay forma de activar o desactivar una barrera para el escudo… es perfecto – aseguró mirándola condescendiente.

- Jefe, alguien dentro de esa mansión me rechazó y casi me mata – dijo exasperada-, ¡tiene que haber alguna forma de explicar eso!

- Ahh muchacha – suspiró algo fastidiado -. Está bien, mira, tal vez una criatura mágica, una extremadamente poderosa, única, Merlín, la Dama del Lago… qué sé yo. Busca entre las criaturas míticas más excepcionales, tal vez allá alguna que controle o pueda ver las secuencias temporales, e inhibir el escudo. Pero mientras no puedas traer a Merlín de su prisión en la otra dimensión, déjame seguir con mi trabajo. – bufó enojado y la abandonó en el vacío corredor.

Luna se mostró pensativa, nadie conocía más que ella sobre "Criaturas que eran un mito", su padre la había educado en eso. Quizás fuese su amor por las cosas que nadie más parecía ver lo que la llevó a creer en lo que nadie creía. Y entre aquellas criaturas mágicas y maravillosas estaba la más terrible, la dueña de sus conclusiones: el Dragón Dorado.

Una bestia hija de la misma magia, una leyenda pagana de un ser que jamás había sido visto, pero del que se decía era más poderoso que el mismo Merlín, y que su fuego forjó la espada Excalibur del Rey Arturo. La gloria y el poder de una fuerza indestructible, un dragón con la sabiduría de eones, uno que podía tomar expresión feroz o una simple figura humana…

Tenía que hablar con la Orden de sus sospechas. El asunto era serio y terrible a la vez.

- ¡Él no está dando resultados!, –gritó molesta y exasperada -, lleva mucho tiempo sin darnos pista ni respuesta. – Ginny había decidido que no podía aguantar más, tenía que intervenir, si Harry se mantenía en la misión con Malfoy, terminaría enamorado y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir.

- Mi niña – la calmó Dumbledore comiendo sus dulces tranquilamente -, es difícil trabajar con la psicología, requiere tiempo y dedicación… mucha paciencia. – Le sonrió afable - Harry lo está haciendo muy bien.

Ginny ahogó un gruñido. Tenía sus cartas y debía jugarlas…al costo que fuera.

- Tengo una propuesta para usted Profesor. Le aseguro que nos traerá mayores y mejores resultados – expuso decidida. El director dejó los dulces a un lado para ponerle atención, siendo consciente del rictus maquiavélico que el rostro de la menor de los Weasley había adoptado. De cierta forma le incomodó, sabía lo que significaría para la Orden de Orión cualquier daño a Malfoy -. Quiero hacerle hablar, a mi modo –aclaró -. Es una serpiente no está acostumbrado al dolor, va a decírnoslo todo. – Dumbledore la miró en silencio, ella prosiguió expectante -. Puedo hacerlo sin dejar rastro, soy muy buena en encantamientos pero soy aún mejor con las maldiciones. Además usaré Legeremens, en algún momento sus defensas bajaran y la información que saque de su cabeza siempre será más confiable que cualquier cosa que él pueda decirnos.

El anciano cruzó las manos frente a su rostro. No era mala idea y la pelirroja tenía razón, hacía tiempo llevaba pensando que había puesto a Harry exactamente donde ellos habían querido que estuviera. Y Harry era demasiado noble y buena persona aún para su propio bien.

Asintió finalmente.

- Muy bien Ginevra, tienes carta blanca con Malfoy. Le escribiré a Shacklebolt para que no haya restricciones para ti en la prisión. – Ella sonrió aún más perversamente. Dumbledore no se sintió muy cómodo, pero la chica tenía un buen punto, cualquier cosa que dijera el rubio por propia voluntad podría no ser cierta…

CONTINUARÁ...

_¡Por Merlín, Mordred y Morgana! ¿Quién se apunta para matar a Ginny? _

_Próximo capítulo cocinándose..._


	6. Estás fuera

**Capítulo 6: Estás fuera**

Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar de felicidad; ahora podría hacer lo que siempre había querido: romperle el hermoso rostro al puto rubio Slytherin. Le odiaba con todo su ser aún antes de ver la "tensión" que había entre él y Harry, porque era el ser más hermoso que había en Hogwarts. Nadie, ni hombres ni mujeres se atreverían a enfrentarlo, todos lo sabían. También era envidia, una envidia que le carcomía por dentro al ver cómo una sola persona tenía tanto: riqueza, poder, belleza, inteligencia, brillo. El jodido rubio prácticamente brillaba con luz propia, embobando y encandilando a todo el que lo viera.

No era justo que la vida fuera tan fácil para él. Mordió su labio conteniendo la rabia y sacó una carta de su bolsillo, acababa de llegar al piso donde se encontraba la oficina del Ministro de Magia. Se regocijó en su victoria, pronto tendría a Draco Malfoy pidiendo misericordia, porque no, a ella poco le importaba la orden de Orión, ella simplemente quería verlo sufrir.

- ¿Señorita Weasley?, – la llamó la secretaria de Kingsley-. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –La pelirroja la miró e intentó curvear sus labios en una sonrisa amable, pero la impaciencia le ganó y su boca formó una mueca un tanto extraña, la secretaria frunció el ceño.

- Dumbledore me pidió entregar algo al Ministro – respondió con voz gruesa, intentando contener la ansiedad que le provocaba el papel entre sus dedos-. Así que si me permites… - dijo encaminándose al despacho, pero cuando pisó la pequeña alfombra que estaba a pasos de la codiciada puerta ésta se convirtió en arena y le engulló hasta las rodillas.

La secretaria sonreía con suficiencia

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Oh, cuánto lo lamento! – decía ella-. Ya sabe, en el Ministerio se deben tomar todo tipo de precauciones para esquivar posibles ataques -sus ojos se entrecerraron maliciosos-, y a personas…indeseadas.

El rostro furioso de Ginny no amedrentó a la pelirroja secretaria que día a día sorteaba vociferadores, cartas envenenadas, hechizos de todo tipo y maldiciones ciertamente dolorosas. Volvió a sonreír, ser secretaria del Ministro necesitaba más que una cara bonita.

- No te preocupes querida, ya te saco – con un movimiento de varita la arenosa alfombra desapareció debajo de Ginny y ésta cayó sentada con un golpe seco en una incómoda silla cerca del escritorio-. Iré a ver si el ministro tiene tiempo de atenderla, ahora mismo está en una junta, puede sentarse a esperar – dijo la mujer ingorando la mirada indignada que le dirigía.

La pelirroja se lo pensó, sabía que siempre el o la secretaria del Ministro de Magia eran inefables, generalmente el más poderoso de ellos; y sólo por eso siguió la recomendación de esperar mientras la mujer se perdía entre las oficinas.

Caminó a la cafetería, preparó varios aperitivos, café y galletas, y entró a la sala de juntas donde el Ministro estaba reunido con el Ministro Ruso.

- Disculpe, Señor –interrumpió la mujer.

- Elizabeth –saludó Kingsley.

- Señor – La mujer, que no parecía tener más de veintiséis años, era dueña de unos hermosos ojos ámbar, un cabello rojo fuego le llegaba a la cintura, y era tan delgada que era fácil para ella pasar desapercibida-. La señorita Weasley lo espera, dijo que no tenía inconveniente en esperar a que termine su junta. – El Ministro sonrió.

- Gracias Elizabeth, sírvele lo que te pida. – La secretaria asintió y salió de la sala, hacia la salita donde la esperaba la leona, que caminaba en todas direcciones.

- ¿No pudiste tardar más? – preguntó rabiosa.

- Puedo intentarlo – respondió la otra pelirroja sonriéndole y hablando calmadamente-. El Ministro la atenderá cuando termine la reunión.

- ¡Mierda! –gruñó y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla.

Remus le tendió la mano a Sirius para ayudarlo a levantarse luego de que el traslador les dejara en las oficinas de Traslado y Apariciones Internacionales de Alemania.

El animago estaba mareado y de mal humor, el licano parecía divertido

- Bienvenidos a Alemania – les dijo una bruja con marcado acento, que estaba parada en la entrada del cubículo donde ellos había aparecido -. Por favor dejen sus varitas en esa ranura para su chequeo, se las devolverán en un momento en la próxima sala. – Les entregó un formulario-. Rellenen la planilla para constatar su ingreso al país, cuando vayan a recoger sus varitas deben colocar su firma mágica en éste apartado del formulario – dijo señalándolo -, ahí mismo deben entregar estos papeles.

- Muchas gracias señorita – agradeció Remus y ambos pasaron a la siguiente sala. No hubo problemas con el papeleo y sus varitas estaban limpias. En poco más de veinte minutos habían terminado todo el trámite.

Ya saliendo de las oficinas volvieron a toparse con la misma mujer.

- Disculpe, ¿usted sabe dónde podríamos encontrar un guía para el mundo mágico y el muggle?

- Por supuesto, Señor- respondió ella-. Seguidme. – Los guió por amplios e iluminados corredores, ocasionalmente se encontraban con otro mago o bruja que murmuraba inentendibles en su lengua nativa-. Este es el centro de Atención al Turista – informó-. Si necesitan un guía para el mundo mágico pase a la derecha, para el muggle a la izquierda. Por información turística diríjanse a aquella ventanilla de la esquina. – Otro empleado le hizo una seña a la mujer y le dirigió unas cuantas palabras, ella asintió y volvió a girarse hacia los dos hombres-. Debo ir a atender unos asuntos, disfruten su estadía - se despidió.

- Amigo –dijo Remus colocando una mano sobre su hombro -, aquí nos separamos, avísame si necesitas algo. Yo me voy al mundo muggle.

- Bien, ten – respondió buscando entre los bolsillos de su túnica-. Esta es la dirección de la casa de los Black en Alemania, recuérdala, así cuando termines de investigar te transportas ahí. – El licano asintió, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y ambos fueron por sus caminos separados.

Media hora después Ginny logró entrar a la oficina del Ministro.

Elizabeth la vio caminar mientras apretaba la varita entre sus dedos, Ginny Weasley tenía una mueca demente en su rostro que no tenía nada de envidiarle a Bellatrix.

- Dime mi niña, - saludó afable el antiguo auror -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Elizabeth se apoyó en la puerta, intentando escuchar.

- Hace mucho dejé de ser una niña – respondía la pelirroja de mal humor-. Tenga, Dumbledore la envía. Es muy importante.

Claramente se escuchó el sonido del papel siendo rasgado, seguido de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto Ginny? – oyó que decía el hombre, alarmado.

- Lo que está leyendo, Kingsley. – replicaba Weasley, despeocupada.

- ¡¿_"Permitir que Ginevra Weasley utilice los métodos que considere necesarios sobre Draco Malfoy para lograr obtener la información que la Orden del Fénix precisa"_? – leyó en voz alta el Ministro.

- Los métodos de Harry no están dando resultados, Dumbledore me ha dejado a cargo de interrogar a Malfoy – el rostro de la secretaria se desfiguró-. Te aseguro que mis métodos son mucho más…persuasivos.

- Ginny, ¿qué métodos piensas utilizar? Malfoy no es…

- Los necesarios – le había interrumpido la pelirroja-. Es el hijo de un mortífago, Kingsley, no necesita piedad. Estoy casi segura que conoce miles de artificios y tretas para salir indemne de esta investigación, incluso puede que el Veritaserum no funcione con él. Pero no podrá resistir mi Legeremens…

- ¡Eso no está permitido, sus derechos…!

- Es un preso, perdió sus derechos al entrar a Azkaban – gruñó molesta golpeando la mesa-. Además sólo te estoy avisando…

- ¡No pases sobre mi autoridad niñita! – elevó la voz el Ministro, releyendo la carta.

Mientras tanto la mujer tras la puerta había corrido a encerrarse en el baño. Apuntó la varita a su garganta y susurró:

- _Communicat it Altair_ – un hilo dorado salió de su varita y se perdió en su garganta.

- Bathory, ¿qué te hace llamarme? – escuchó la voz de su jefe resonando en su cabeza.

- Van a sacar a Potter de la misión, Ginny Weasley queda al mando – respondió rápida y nerviosamente -. Altaír, ella planea torturarlo – Un resoplido golpeó las paredes de su cráneo.

- Trata de ganar tiempo, enviaré a Erianor – la comunicación se cortó.

Elozabeth salió del baño y vio el permiso de Kingsley firmado sobre su escritorio. Debía comunicarse con el director de Azkaban para pedirle el pase libre para la pelirroja.

- Señor – Elizabeth entró en el despacho-, en media hora estará listo el pase – El Ministro asintió, y los ojos de Ginny llamearon con locura.

- Muchas gracias Elizabeth – la mujer hizo una inclinación y salió de la oficina.

Harry despertó temprano, con un mal presentimiento corriendo por sus venas. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y alerta. Giró hacia los lados buscando la fuente del peligro, más no había nada. Eso no lo tranquilizó y la opresión en su pecho no desaparecía, sabía que algo malo iba a suceder…

Trató de calmarse y se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y pronto estaba listo para partir, pero a unos pasos de la puerta se volvió y metió una mano bajo su mesita de luz. De allí sacó su segunda varita y la guardó en su bota izquierda.

No podía explicarlo, simplemente lo sabía, lo podía oler, tendría que luchar hoy.

Lo que le asustó y provocó un gran temblor en su cuerpo fue la aterradora imagen que entró en su cabeza: Draco, sudado y bañado en sangre, temblando y llorando. No podía perder más tiempo.

- Tienes que ir a buscar a Draco, debes sacarlo de esa prisión…cuanto antes – fue la orden que recibió a través del patronus con forma de águila.

Erianor no se detuvo a cambiar su uniforme de trabajo, solamente buscó el sobre en su escritorio y salió rumbo a Azkaban. No sabía qué estaba pasando, se suponía que Huge le avisaría con tiempo cuando debiera sacar a Draco de prisión. Habían acordado dejar que la relación entre él y Harry avanzara un poco más antes de sacarlo de allí… Pero Altaír sonaba desesperado, así que no le quedó más remedio.

Envió su Patronus a Neville y Theodore, necesitaría transporte por si las cosas se complicaban o Draco no resistía una aparición.

- Hola Malfoy – saludó Ginny al entrar en su celda. El rubio la miró interrogante y sorprendido, pero no dijo nada-. Desde hoy tú estás a mi cargo – anunció. El acento interrogante en Draco se hizo más profundo-. Verás… – se sentó en la silla que normalmente ocupaba Harry, Draco se ubicó en su camastro-, Harry no ha dado muy buenos resultados contigo, así que lo reemplazaré.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó en tono neutral-. Potter viene y pide ayuda en las investigaciones de los aurores ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? – La chica hizo un sonido de molestia – Además tú no eres auror…

- Pues verás, Harry no viene aquí porque realmente te necesite, le encargaron averiguar qué tenías que ver con la Orden de Orión. – Draco no hizo ningún gesto que denotara la punzada de dolor que atravesó su corazón-. Así que ahora yo trabajaré contigo. – El rubio suspiró.

- Podrían haber preguntado, no es ningún secreto – la chica gruñó molesta-. Es en serio, no tengo problemas en contarte lo que sé de la Orden de Orión – la varita de Ginny apuntó su cuello.

- No vas a quitarme la diversión – advirtió, y los ojos del rubio se abrieron completamente. Ella no quería una respuesta, ella quería matarlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía el hechizo tan bien formulado-, _Crucio…_ - hacía mucho que no veía a alguien que le odiara tanto…

El hechizo fue dicho con todo el desprecio que la pelirroja le tenía, tantos años contenido. Él se convulsionó y cayó al suelo.

- Verás, en lo personal no me importa la Orden de Orión _¡Crucio!_ – El rubio sintió como se rompía uno de los huesos de su brazo derecho-. Sólo quiero que pagues _¡Crucio!_

"_Ya vienen por ti, aguanta un poco más"_ dijo esa voz dentro de su cabeza, pero sentía como su cuerpo iba cediendo, ya no estaba acostumbrado al dolor, no físico al menos.

Sintió una varita en su cien y pensó que la chica pronunciaría la maldición asesina; lo que hizo fue mil veces peor:

- _Legeremens_ - intentó entrar. No había sido suave, lo sintió como un cañonazo a su cerebro, que golpeaba y quemaba. Quiso darle paso, que viera lo que quisiera y así le dejara en paz, pero _"Él"_ no quiso, su eterno acompañante. Y no solo repelió el ataque, sino que golpeo mentalmente a la auror, que salió despedida en la dirección opuesta-. Puto cerdo. – Se levantó encolerizada, miró alrededor de la celda y comenzó a quemar todo, los libros, la mesa, las sillas…

Draco aún se convulsionaba en el suelo cuando ella, satisfecha en su deseo piromaníaco, iba en busca grilletes y cadenas, como debería haber estado siempre el rubio en la prisión.

Harry entró corriendo, Azkaban estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral. La presión en su pecho se acentuó aún más y corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían.

Abrió la puerta de la celda de Draco, una cortina de humo le hizo cerrar los ojos, pero cuando los abrió pudo localizar al rubio agitándose en el suelo.

Asustado como estaba, convocó sobre el mago una burbuja de aire, lo cargó y lo dejó en su cama. Por un momento pensó que el ataque había sido provocado por los desniveles de magia, pero luego reconoció los temblores y nauseas características de la Cruciatus. No se atrevió a preguntar, pero si le mantuvo abrazado contra su pecho, dejó que su magia lo envolviera y le diera algo de estabilidad.

Observó a su alrededor las paredes ennegrecidas por el fuego, el humo le hacía llorar y toser. Conjuró otra burbuja de oxígeno sobre él mismo e intentó apagar lo que quedaba de la despensa de libros del rubio sin separarse de él.

Así fue como los encontró Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? – le preguntó entrando tranquilamente cargada de un arsenal de diversos elementos de tortura, inmune al fuego que había provocado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –preguntó Harry paralizado -. ¿Cómo has entrado a Azkaban?, qué es lo que…?

- Tengo un permiso firmado directamente por el Ministro de Magia. Y Malfoy está a mi cargo… - Sin realmente preocuparse por el auror, la pelirroja murmuró un hechizo y los grilletes desaparecieron del suelo.

- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? – gritó. Le hubiera gustado plantarse delante de ella y exigirle una explicación, pero no podía abandonar al platino que estaba en sus brazos. Se movió un poco, colocándose casi encima del desfallecido mago, protegiéndole.

- Oh Harry, la idea es hacerle hablar – dijo sin inmutarse-, y la única forma de hacerlo es quitarle sus regalías – sentenció la pelirroja-. _Diffindo –_ murmuró, y la alfombra se volvió trizas. – _Incendio – _dijo y la túnica que el moreno le había regalado se convirtió cenizas-. Veo que aún no lo sabes, Harry; debido a tu lentitud, y tu…extraño interés en Malfoy, te sacaron del caso. La Orden del Fénix decidió que yo trataría con Malfoy desde ahora.

La mano de Harry fue rápidamente hacia la varita en su túnica. La mujer frente a él era su amiga, fue su novia y era parte de su familia, pero la mirada desquiciada que tenía le dejaba claro que no podía ponerse sentimental, ella era un peligro, y él un auror.

- Bueno Harry, muévete – exigió Ginny volteándose hacia él. Vio como aquella mano se hundía en la túnica y aquello la encolerizó-. _Accio varita_ – pronunció con furia. La varita voló hacia ella, y antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, la habilidosa hechicera prosiguió-. _Depulso.-_

El auror voló unos cuantos metros y se estrelló contra los pedazos astillados de la silla. Gimió de dolor al sentir como golpeaba contra la fría piedra, su mirada se oscureció unos segundos, cuando pudo volverla a enfocar Ginny ya estaba frente a Draco, su mareo se acentuó al ver la escena…

_- _Muy bien, _Levicorpus._ – Con un giro de varita Draco fue levitado, un movimiento brusco de muñeca estampó el cuerpo del rubio contra una cenicienta pared. Del muro surgieron igual que amenazadoras manos, los grilletes que la pelirroja había llevado, se los colocó en muñecas y tobillos, haciendo que la figura del platino formara una perfecta estrella colgada a un metro del piso -. _Ennervate_ – el hechizo impactó en el pecho del preso haciéndolo removerse incómodo al principio, para luego abrir los ojos y mirar horrorizado la escena de la cual era protagonista-. Ahora vas a hablar, _Crucio_ – el rubio se retorció de dolor.

Los gritos de Draco parecieron lograr que la nube en la cabeza de Harry se disipara un poco. Se levantó con esfuerzo, dispuesto a arrancarle a Ginny su varita, pero el terrible chillido del platino le hizo cambiar rápidamente de objetivo.

Fue hasta la pared y tironeó con fuerza de las cadenas que sujetaban al hombre, nada pasó. De repente, como si una luz se prendiera en el cerebro de Harry, éste recordó su segunda varita, se agachó para tomarla cuando un hechizo de Ginebra le quemó ligeramente los dedos.

- Harry, no interrumpas el interrogatorio – le regañó la chica-. _¡Expulso, Fumos, Incarcerous!_ – gritó en su dirección. Harry fue arrojado nuevamente hacia atrás, la burbuja de aire a su alrededor se rompió y una gran cantidad de humo lo cubrió nublándole la vista y haciéndole toser y lagrimear. Se movió a tiempo para evitar que las cuerdas lo atraparan, pero eso no le ayudaría mucho.

Los ojos de Harry se ensombrecieron de ira.

- ¡_Fumos Finite_! – el humo a su alrededor se disipó al instante, permitiéndole ver a su amiga torturando a su…a su… "No hay tiempo para eso" se dijo y en menos de un suspiro tenía su segunda varita en su mano-. _¡Envertestatil!_ – hechizó en dirección a Ginevra, pero ella lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo.

- _Cave inimicum_ - se hechizó a sí misma, y el maleficio rebotó en un duro escudo a su alrededor. – Ya basta, Harry, no me quiero enfadar contigo. _Accio varita, Glacius – _conjuró y capas de hielo surgieron desde la madera cubriendo el suelo que el moreno pisaba y sepultándolo hasta la cadera en un instante. – ¡Y tú, _hurón,_ mira lo que has provocado, has puesto a Harry en mi contra! _¡Metamorphic Tormentis!_

En su entrenamiento de auror conoció esa maldición, había leído sobre sus efectos, pero tenían terminantemente prohibido usarla… a riesgo de secuelas permanentes. Conjurarla sobre un animal provocaba que su sangre se transformara en un extraño y espeso líquido negruzco que, mientras más tiempo pasaba, se solidificaba y enfriaba. El animal moría en cuestión de horas sin la contramaldición, a simple vista parecía estar pefrificado.

Pero en el caso de los humanos el efecto era diferente: el cuerpo entero cambiaba, de adentro hacia fuera, transformando la figura humana en una animalesca, al contrario que los hombres lobo el cuerpo no se acostumbraba. Literalmente una nueva criatura nacía en la persona, utilizando su sangre, sus órganos, sus huesos, reventando su estructura. Generalmente la persona moría antes de que la transformación se completase, y sólo algunos habían sobrevivido a ella, con notorias secuelas físicas y mentales.

Harry supo que Draco moriría cuando sus ojos cambiaron de color y su piel se volvió escamosa.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Para, vas a matarlo! – Gritó el moreno, desesperado. Tenía que sacar a Draco de ahí, se veía cada vez peor y la maldición que infestaba sus venas no tardaría en llegar a su punto álgido.

- Mejor aún, Harry, un delincuente menos del cual preocuparse. Además no necesitamos su confesión: cuando muera podremos sacarle sus recuerdos… - La sádica frase de la chica quedó inconclusa cuando fue azotada brutalmente contra una de las paredes y cayó desmayada. Las cadenas y grilletes desaparecieron y el platino fue a dar al suelo.

El hechizo que apresaba a Harry se disolvió y él corrió hacia el rubio, le sostuvo con delicadeza y le llevó de vuelta al catre. Entonces lo vio, Erianor estaba en la puerta varita en mano, con sus profundos ojos celestes luciendo en extremo peligrosos.

- Vamos a tener que movernos rápido, Potter. Necesito sacarle de Azkaban… ya no es segura para él – dijo rápidamente mientras se acercaba y revisaba los signos vitales del rubio. Harry se maravilló al ver cómo sin necesidad de contrahechizo, Draco lentamente recuperaba la tersura y suavidad de su piel. Extraño -. Coge tu varita y sígueme – ordenó con una floritura de su muñeca haciendo que las varitas de Harry volvieran a sus manos.

El tiempo pareció moverse más rápido para Harry, el jefe de Hermione, Erianor, ni siquiera necesitó un permiso firmado por el Ministro para sacar a Draco de la cárcel, sino que ya lo tenía, estaba firmado por Scrimgeour. Harry pudo leer la nota, el doctor sólo parecía interesado en el platino, por lo que no se molestó en ocultarla. El ex Ministro ponía:

"_Cualquiera de los 'testigos' está avalado por el Ministerio de Magia y el Ministro en función para proceder con la liberación del protegido Draco Malfoy cuando lo considerara necesario. (…) Yo, el Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour, declaro a Draco Malfoy como Protegido del Ministerio; cualquier causa o sospecha en su contra deberá ser cerrada a la brevedad y los expedientes borrados (…)"_

Harry arrugó la frente, ¿qué demonios ocurría allí?

Demoraron cerca de media hora en salir de cárcel. Draco se revolvía entre las manos de Erianor y Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba cumpliendo correctamente su papel de auror…quizás debería pedir explicaciones, pero todo podía esperar, Draco era más importante.

Fuera, un antiguo carruaje tallado en madera y tirado por hipogrifos desentonaba ante el gris rocoso de Azkaban. Aquella carroza tenía grabada miles de símbolos, pero el auror no reparó en ellos, sino en la figura que parecía esperar al doctor a su preciada carga.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó la figura. Harry le miró con atención, había cambiado mucho, se veía más maduro, sus rasgos se habían hecho más duros, aunque su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos miel, lo delataban: Theodore Nott.

El hombre no había reparado en su presencia, o si lo hizo no dio señales de demostrarlo. Rápidamente ayudó al doctor a entrar en el carruaje a sus espaldas. Acomodaron a Draco, y terminaron subiendo Harry y Theo al final. El viaje fue tranquilo, Harry se centró en la reacciones de Draco, se veía pálido y se agitaba cada cierto tiempo, aunque su brazo ya estaba curado.

- ¿Por qué te sacaron de la misión Potter? – preguntó de pronto el doctor. Nott parecía al tanto, porque no mostró reacción alguna

- ¿Cómo saben? ¡¿Ustedes son parte de la Orden de Orión? – Erianor sonrió misterioso.

- Tu destino y el de Draco siempre han estado unidos. – El doctor pasó una mano por la frente del platino-. Vas a protegerle con tu vida – aseguró, pero no era una orden, el tono usado era más bien el de un consejero.

- No entiendo – musitó. Theodore recién le miró, parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua por preguntar algo, Erianor le asintió como concediéndole permiso.

- ¿Blaise Zabini está con ustedes, verdad?

- ¡Él les informó! – acusó Harry sintiéndose traicionado, pero Nott negó rápidamente.

- Luego de la guerra no volvimos a saber de él, estamos preocupados, Blaise es nuestro hermano y sólo quiero saber si está bien. – Aclaró sin rastro de burla o ironía en su voz.

Harry estaba tenso, no sabía qué decir y qué pensar, sentía que en cualquier momento caería en una trampa, se sentía acorralado; ya no sabía quién era amigo o enemigo… ni siquiera tenía claro el papel que cumplía la Orden de Orión, ¿eran realmente enemigos?

- Está embarazado – dijo el doctor con calma-. Hace poco lo llevaron a mi consulta, casi me desmayo al verle de nuevo. Está bien, algo débil por el embarazo pero bien, fuerte y feliz. – Pareció que iba a agregar algo pero un brusco movimiento en el carruaje les avisó de su arribo-. Ya llegamos.

Los tres bajaron del carro, y un chico que Harry conocía corrió a los brazos de Theodore Nott y le besó con una pasión poco común en Neville Longbottom.

- Hola Harry –le saludó cuando soltó a Nott-. No me mires así, no estoy traicionando a nadie - regañó al ver la acusadora mirada de su amigo-. ¿Le habéis traído? – Theodore levitó al platino con mucho cuidado y los cuatro caminaron rumbo a la enorme mansión al final del camino. Neville se puso a su lado-. Sé que debes pensar que te estoy traicionando, pero no es así. Te quiero y te respeto Harry, pero Theo es mi marido. – La incrédula mirada del moreno le hizo sonreír-. Hace unos meses – comentó-. Respecto a la Orden de Orión, te gustará. Ayudan a la gente pero sin que ella lo note, son bastante tranquilos y muy unidos, ya verás.

Efectivamente, al ingresar a la mansión vio a varias personas sentadas alrededor de un comedor de proporciones dantescas. Habían varias mesas, jugaban o ajedrez o al go, algunos leían, otros veían las partidas de sus compañeros, todos tranquilos y relajados.

Ni el doctor, ni Theodore, ni Neville saludaron a nadie en especial, y todos caminaron por anchos corredores. Harry alcanzó a ver un trozo de una inmensa biblioteca, aún más grande que la Hogwarts, envidia de Hermione sin lugar a dudas.

Subieron por una escalera de mármol blanco, Harry estaba tan absorto apreciando la belleza que lo rodeaba que no notó cuando entraron a una lujosa habitación de colores claros. Nott recostó a Draco en la cama con la misma delicadeza con la que lo había estado tratando.

- Creo que no vas a querer dejarle Potter, así que los dejaremos solos. Draco debe descansar –Theodore se despidió de Harry y Erianor, dándoles la mano. Neville avanzó hacia Harry y le abrazó.

- Si no quitas los prejuicios y no tratas de entender, veras todo negro. La guerra ya acabó y nadie quiere matarte o hacerte daño – aseguró sonriéndole-. Cuida a Draco. –Diciendo eso salió de la mano de su marido que lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Harry se quedó mirando la madera tallada por varios segundos, intentando dilucidar algún mensaje oculto en las palabras de Neville. Cuando volteó Erianor revisaba los signos vitales del rubio, cuando dio al fin el visto bueno, le despertó.

- Nh…

- Tranquilo cariño – susurró abrazándole con delicadeza. Draco se agitó sudando frío -. Tranquilo, ya estás bien, estás en casa. – Acarició con cuidado sus hebras doradas y las peinó con sus dedos hacia atrás. Draco abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz, se tranquilizó pero no sonrió, simplemente siguió mirándole con aquellos ojos acerados, inescrutables -. Les traeré algo de comer – diciendo eso el doctor se levantó y salió de la habitación. Harry se acercó a la cama del platino, quien se dejó caer en las almohadas.

- ¿Estás bien? –Harry tomó una de sus manos sin pensarlo; al instante sus magias volvieron a envolverlos. El rubio suspiró con calma, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Sí, gracias. -Draco miró a la ventana, parecía reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba-. No quería venir aquí…

- ¿Preferías la prisión?

- Me daba la sensación que estaba cumpliendo una misión, o pagando por lo cruel que fui con mucha gente. - Suspiró resignado-. Aquí… ellos piensan que estoy elegido para algo, esperan algo glorioso de mí. – Se cubrió la cara con las manos, en un gesto desolado-. Pero sólo soy una persona normal, no tengo más poderes que nadie, no tengo habilidades especiales, no tengo nada. – Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por su rostro, trazando ríos de miseria. Harry no podía no sentirse representado, él mismo había pasado por eso-. Algunos me llaman Orión, pero la verdad es que yo no me siento capaz de realizar todo lo que ellos creen que puedo hacer. Se los dije pero no me creen, dicen que me falta tiempo. ¡¿Tiempo para qué? Para que se den cuenta que soy inútil y me echen de aquí, ni siquiera sé invocar un Patronus… Creí que la prisión sería mi momento de penitencia, donde aprendería a ser el mago genial que ellos anhelan. – Gimoteó tratando de reprimirse. Harry le dejaba hablar, ¡cómo le hubiese gustado a él tener a alguien que le escuchara! -. Pero no fue así, lo único que me hace anormal son los desniveles de magia, que más que ayudar me dejan al filo de la muerte. – El moreno le abrazó, permitiéndole desahogarse en su pecho, conteniéndolo.

- Créeme, sé lo que se siente – le dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

El rubio hipó en desacuerdo y poco a poco su llanto cesó. El moreno le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares, sosteniendo delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos. Sería tan fácil besarlo, pero Harry no se aprovecharía de la debilidad del otro.

- Tú siempre hiciste cosas geniales. ¡Con once años venciste a Voldemort! - Draco recostó la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Harry-. Siempre has destacado, en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en tercer año, ya hacías Patronus corpóreos.

La posición era tan cómoda que se esforzó por recordar cuándo se había sentido así de bien y tranquilo, nunca. Sus magias se unían y separaban en una danza ritual de goce interminable.

- Recibí mucha ayuda, Hermione, Ron, los Weasley, el ED…

- Yo quería formar parte de ED –interrumpió el joven. Harry le miró asombrado, Draco se explicó-. Mi padre tenía que protegerme… a Orión, al elegido –dijo con sorna-. Por eso, para que Voldemort no notara mi presencia, no debía llamar la atención. Debía despreciar a los Gryffindor y a todos los que se supiera, hubieran ayudado a la caída del Lord en la primera guerra. – Harry estaba impresionado, tal vez, nunca había conocido al Draco real, tal vez el rubio era una coral entre serpientes, tal vez tenía más pieles de las que ostentaba-. Le pedía disculpas a Theo y Blaise todos los días en mi habitación por lo cabrón que estaba siendo, pero ellos parecían entender el propósito, nunca me reprocharon nada. – Suspiró melancólico-. De veras tenía ganas de que me enseñaras. –Harry sonrío, cómo le hubiera gustado conocer a esa persona antes, ser su amigo.

- Les traje algo de pastas – anunció Erianor ingresando en la habitación-, y varios dulces. ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. Draco tomó la bandeja.

- ¿Theodore estuvo aquí? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

- Así es, me dijo que luego te vendría a ver junto con Neville. Quiere saber si puede hablar con Blaise…

- ¿Va a venir Blaise? ¡No puede…! – se respondió el rubio-. Weasley es capaz de encerrarlo o dejarlo si lo ve con nosotros, es mejor que no venga. Erianor, dile a Theodore que no haga nada.

- Sé que ya le envió una carta, su marido no se molestara por eso, ¿o sí? – La expresión del rubio fue su respuesta-. Veré que puedo hacer –volvió a salir de la habitación.

- Ron no lo dejaría nunca, es súper dependiente de él –afirmó Harry tomando el plato de lasaña que Draco le extendía-. Lo ama demasiado.

- Tu amigo es un cabeza dura. Puede que lo ame, pero no estoy seguro de que no lo echaría. Tal vez lo hace y después se arrepiente, es impulsivo. La verdad me gustaría verle, pero no quiero darle problemas a Blaise – suspiró.

- Lo conoces bastante, pero te aseguro que con Blaise es distinto –sonrió Harry comenzando a comer en silencio, el rubio lo imitó.

- Me gustabas –dijo Draco de repente. La mano de Harry junto con el tenedor, se congelaron a medio camino de su boca. No dijo nada, sin embargo no había rechazo en sus ojos, sólo asombro-. En la escuela; sabía que no podíamos ser amigos, por eso de la protección y otras mierdas. Nunca me acerqué buscando nada, pero siempre te observaba y envidiaba a Granger y a Weasley por poder estar a tu lado. Creo que por eso fui más cruel con ellos que con nadie más. – Tomó una porción de chocolate, embarrándose los rosados labios-. Por consiguiente aprendí a conocerlos en la distancia – lamió sus labios y siguió-. Qué irrisorio, ¿no? – La sonrisa de Draco era todo menos feliz, y Harry sintió unos enormes deseos de besarlo para borrarla de su rostro-. Estoy cansado, voy a dormir un rato… pero no te vayas – le pidió suplicante-. Aquí puedes encontrar toda la información de la Orden de Orión que quieras, para que la lleves a la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿No te molesta que haga eso?, es como una traición – Harry le quitó la bandeja y le ayudó a arroparse.

- No, según tengo entendido ustedes sólo quieren saber si somos o no una amenaza, pues aquí veras que no lo somos. Ellos sólo quieren que Orión les guíe – ante la última frase Draco se sintió realmente miserable.

- Tranquilo. – Le acarició el cabello-. Si quieres te puedo enseñar los hechizos que sé, te puedo convertir en un gran guerrero – prometió el moreno-. En mi casa tengo hasta un centro de entrenamiento…

- ¿En serio? –Draco se giró rápidamente, impresionado-. ¿Me ayudarías a ser menos miserable? – Harry sonrió, se habría carcajeado si no fuera porque el rubio se mostraba realmente afectado.

- Sí, hablo en serio. – El moreno se acostó a su lado sin apenas rozarle-. Estaré aquí hasta que te duermas, luego iré a investigar –le dijo mientras le abrazaba. Draco pegó completamente su espalda al pecho de Harry y dejo que éste acariciara su cabello y sus hombros. Con tal arrullo el platino quedó rápidamente dormido bajo la embobada mirada del auror.

Draco había dicho que él le gustaba, aunque… lo había dicho en pasado, tal vez ya no era así. Pero tal vez sí, suspiró siendo apenas consciente del cansancio que arrastraba, y simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en la paz que ambos se brindaban.

Despertó al sentirse observado, aún tenía al rubio entre los brazos, pero contrariamente a lo que le paso al despertar la mañana anterior, no se sintió en peligro, sino todo lo contrario. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con Theodore Nott revisando los signos vitales de Draco.

- Lamento despertarte – saludó mientras escribía en una agenda-. Él parece estar mejor – pensó en voz alta, se quedó mirando unos segundos a Harry y luego optó por sentarse frente a éste-. Háblame, debes tener muchas preguntas.

- No sé si puedo confiar en ustedes – dijo simplemente el moreno-. Durante la guerra aprendí a desconfiar, a no ser tan incauto. Incluso la gente a mi alrededor me mentía, ¿cómo podría confiar en ustedes?

- Dices eso, pero no has soltado a Draco desde que han llegado a la casa, ¿en él sí confías? – El moreno se sonrojó y Theodore tomó aire. Hablar con los leones requería tiempo y mucha paciencia, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, se había casado con uno-. No confíes entonces, Potter, si así las cosas se te dan más fácil. Tienes razón al decir que nosotros no te hemos dado pruebas de buena fe –dijo sencillamente-. Sólo deja que las cosas pasen, te pido que no te cierres a la posibilidad, mantén la mente abierta… y cuídalo mucho. – Apuntó al chico aún dormido-. Draco sufrió mucho durante la escuela, muchas veces el chico con el peleaste no era él; Draco caía enfermo y Blaise y yo solíamos disfrazarnos de él – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido-. Sé que Draco debe habértelo dicho, pero si quieres ir a dar un paseo por la casa eres libre de ello – Sonrió apenas-. Ya debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer – Se levantó de la silla donde había estado y salió de la habitación. Harry no sabía qué pensar, miró al rubio dormido entre sus brazos y sólo pudo sonreír con una enorme cara de bobo.

Cerró los ojos con remordimiento, no sabía en qué creer. Una ráfaga de viento le hizo abrir los ojos a tiempo para ver cómo se removía la cortina y mostraba un antiguo jardín.

Harry se quedó pasmado, ese era el jardín de los recuerdos de Blaise, pero esa definitivamente no era la casa ¿Era posible que hubieran remodelado completamente la mansión?

Se levantó sin mucho cuidado y se asomó por la ventana. El jardín estaba igual, reconocía el lugar donde supuestamente Blaise jugaba junto al enorme dragón, pero la mansión definitivamente no era la misma.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el rubio abandonado en la inmensa cama. Harry salió de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia el platino, quien le observaba con la mirada confundida y nublada por el sueño. Se veía cansado y aún así tan bello.

- Esta casa, ¿hace cuánto se construyó? –pregunto al fin, cuando pudo dejar de contemplar al otro, Draco se estiró felinamente y bostezó.

- No lo sé exactamente, esta casa lleva centurias aquí, es la mansión Nott – le respondió -. Todo lo que sé es que se construyó cuando los Nott migraron de Rusia a Gran Bretaña, de eso hacen ya varios siglos – le informó acurrucándose entre las sábanas. Harry fue a su encuentro, se tapó y se acercó lo suficiente para hablar en quedos susurros y ser escuchado. Draco se acomodó en su pecho.

- Pero yo vi… - el rubio le miró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

- Así que no eres tan mal auror – picó con travesura-. Estuviste husmeando en los recuerdos de Blaise. – No era una pregunta y Harry se sonrojó-. Me pasa lo mismo que a él, mis recuerdos tienen el mismo problema. Estoy en un jardín, ese jardín – apuntó hacia a la ventana-, pero los recuerdos que tengo de la casa no calzan con esta. Mi padre decía que es normal, que nunca estábamos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, por lo que era probable que se me mezclaran los lugares. La mente de un niño es fácil de confundir –dijo finalmente-. Lo cierto es que nunca he vuelto a ver la casa donde conocí a Blaise y a Theodore – Harry jugó con sus cabellos, el rubio casi ronroneó.

- Puede ser – aceptó-. ¿Recuerdas algún dragón dorado? – La risa de Draco inundó la habitación y Harry se sonrojó aún más.

- Eso fue pura maldad – su acompañante le miró intrigado-. El abuelo de Theo, Tabit, tiene la estatua de un dragón… más allá – dijo señalando el jardín-. Desde aquí no sé la distancia. Pero el dragón es enorme, y nosotros con los chicos solíamos – la risa del rubio era jovial y contagiosa-. A veces tengo sueños donde veo al dragón moverse, supongo que a Blaise le pasaba igual. – Harry de cierta forma sintió que el platino no le estaba mintiendo, pero aquello no le cerraba-. Tabit se molestaba mucho cuando veía a su imponente dragón, coloreado, – volvió a sonreír-. Él cree en el mito del Dragón Dorado, el Señor de los Dragones, que camina entre nosotros sin que lo notemos y esas leyendas viejas. Por eso pintábamos al dragón de dorado y le decíamos "abuelo, encontramos a tu dragón" – rió de vuelta-. Husmear en los recuerdos de los niños suele resultar en una mezcla extraña de sueños y realidad, me pasó igual cuando revisé los míos.

Harry suspiró frustrado.

- Ven, – le ayudó a levantarse-, vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín – El rubio asintió. Ambos se abrigaron, afuera hacía frío, y caminaron del brazo ya que el rubio seguía bastante débil por los crucios de la pelirroja.

- Ahí –señaló el rubio después de varios minutos de caminata y trató de apurar el paso. Harry pudo verlo, a la distancia entre tupidos árboles se alzaba la inmensa estatua dura y pulida de un dragón. Harry pensó que para un chico seria fácil pensar que era real, pues hasta tenía un sistema mágico para crear la ilusión de que movía la cabeza.

- ¡Qué lindo!, hubiera sido genial montarlo siendo un niño –Draco asintió repetidas veces.

- A mí me gustaba echarme a dormir entre sus patas – relató soñadoramente-. Me hacía sentir seguro.

Harry se le quedó viendo maravillado, y Draco se sonrojó al notar el escrutinio del otro. Se acercaron muy lentamente, podían ver el halo de sus respiraciones mezclándose, sus magias seduciéndose y sus labios tan cerca… cuando sintieron que alguien les llamaba.

Neville corría hacia ellos.

- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Draco estas bien? –preguntó preocupado-. No me hagáis correr así, Erianor se puso histérico cuando entró al cuarto no les vio, está preocupado por tu salud. Venga, volvamos. –Draco asintió y miró algo triste a Harry quien les siguió desde atrás, Neville llevaba al rubio agarrado del brazo.

En su solitaria caminata de regreso pudo observar el tizne gris que cubría los campos, ciertamente se notaba que el enorme y frondoso jardín había tenido tiempos mejores.

De espaldas al tupido bosque no pudo notar como los ojos del frío dragón pestañaban girándose hacia él…


End file.
